Through Ebony Eyes: A Dragon Ball Story
by Rojoneo
Summary: A slave from space escapes to Earth in search for a Saiyan from his past but in the process ends up in the care of a total stranger. The Saiyan Kukumba to hurt to search for his friend must allow this stranger to take care of him, will he kill him first chance he gets or will a spark turn into something more. Through ebony eyes will someone story be revealed. YAOI/LEMON
1. Prologue

**A.N. Warning this is going to be a very gay story! There will be very lemony yaoi theme scenes between two characters in many chapters! If you do not like the Yaoi or romance of two men get lost and do not read! I know it has been a while! I have been VERY focused on work lately and drawing so if you wanna see what these OC's look like you can go to my DeviantArt account to find the OC Kael, however, Kukumba who is owned by Wooferlicke there no picture of this OC with clothes so my NSFW Tumblr for adult only! This is my very first naughty story. Future DBZ characters will appear in the story but Kael and Ku are the main characters. I hope you like! As for my other stories sorry guys they will remain unfished for the time being.**

Deep in space, traveling among the stars a shipped made its course to its next destination. In the silence of the white halls down a corridor were cells. Behind each door an alien each plucked from varies locations and planets and now slaves. Their former master who had perished was now gone and their hell became worse under their new master.

Behind one of these doors, a green haired Saiyan sat alone in his dark cold cell. Only clad in boxers the Saiyan body was riddled with scars. Some he received from his former master. Other his new master. His hands were bound behind his back by special restraints. It prevented him from using his Saiyan strength and ki but this had not stop him from his plans.

This Saiyan name was Kukumba, and he spent a long time planning out this escape and it was not the first. This was his seventh attempt with each attempt he mastered the layout of the ship, the map was in his head he was now positive he could reach the escape pods.

The plan was simple. He had managed to open a hatch in his cell to some wires, each escape they reseal it but he always finds a way to get it open. With his hands bound his tail slipped through the small hatch feeling around till it found some wires. His tail then wrapped around and yanked the wires.

With a grin, the red alarm went out the lights becoming red and alarms going off and with the alarms, all doors were forced to open including the slave block. Jumping to his feet and jumping over his arms he ran to his now opened door with other slaves each running from their cells and took off down the hall.

Down the long hallway, he ran making his way as fast as his legs could carry him he knew he was gonna run into his master guards so when they came into view he slid under one leg and took off with the guards following behind each firing guns he tried to dodge some grazing his skin.

This pain was nothing; he was filled with desire for sweet freedom. He would die a free Saiyan no matter how much damage his body took to get that freedom. Then he saw it the escape pod signs. His plan was right he took all the correct turns and found the pods which the doors were open.

Stopping in front of one he looked back to see the guards approaching with powerful series of kicks to some controls dropped down a metal gate to the escape pods. His master hadn't planned for his own wall to be used against his own men or plan that the emergency system would leave it open.

Stepping into the pod he quickly types coordinates and sat back as his pod took off deep into space.

Meanwhile on the ship a Zarbon Race alien stomped down the hallway with a growl, "WILL SOMEONE CEASE THAT INFERNAL RACKET!" he yelled as the alarms were shut off and watched guards return each of the slaves to their cells then turned to one of his crew, "is my collection all accounted for?"

Frightfully the alien crew member held a digital pad shaking, "n-no my lord. One has reached the escape pods and has fled."

"Which one?!" he growled snatching the pad then growled breaking the tablet in half in his grip, "my favorite one managed to slip past you idiots!"

Then out of rage the man ki blasted one of his men to make an example then looked into what was Kukumba cell then smirked, "you can run all you want my dear pet but you won't get far~"

In the pod traveling at a high-speed Kukumba opened a compartment pulling out an emergency med kit quickly getting to work wrapping the bleeding wound that riddle his body then placing a mouth guard to bite on used a knife to cut into the side of his body.

"NGHHHH!" he grunted muffling, all the slaves have been implanted with tracking devices it was close to the liver. Fighting through the pain he dropped the knife digging into the cut, this task was very hard with his hands bound but he managed and pulled out a small little chip setting it on the dash and smashed it.

His vision then started to get hazy, he hadn't eaten well and the blood loose wasn't helping. Kukumba quickly acted wrapping the wound around his waist and putting the hibernation mask on. It would buy time, just till he reached his destination.

So he slept, what woke him up was the alarm on his ship going off as it entered a planet atmosphere looking out the window all he saw was flames as his ship came in fast then crash.

Blacking out Kukumba vision went from black to blurry him opening the pod of his door then falling out onto the new creator his pod made.

Looking up at the night sky Kukumba looked to the stars and swore, "s-shit," even he knew it was too good to be true looking up at the sky he smiled. He was free and he was happy to die that way to the views if the heavens. With his vision slowly growing darker and blurry a figure approached looking over him, he couldn't make out a face before all went black and one name slipped his tongue, "Raditz."

 ** _Through Ebony Eyes:_**

 ** _A Dragon Ball Story_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: My Patient**_

Coming to Kukumba vision slowly adjusted to an unfamiliar setting, it was a bedroom a nice one too. It was a guest bedroom but it was nicer than any living quarters he had ever seen. He also picked up a smell in the air and spotted the source from burning incense they gave off this aroma that he found relaxing probably what they were for to keep him relaxed The blinds were closed so he couldn't see out them but he could tell it was night and from the noises his Saiyan hearing could pick up he was in a city a noisy one too.

Realization hit him as he tried to sit up but grunted then pulled off the blanket that covered him, all his sloppy bandages were gone and replaced with clean bandages and gauze and on his side, he peeked and saw he had been stitched up. Not only that looking at his arms that were also wrapped up his restraints were now gone.

Someone took them off, but they have to have a key to do that, quickly thinking he tried to get up again but couldn't his body was too weak, growling he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up to the door a man stepped in.

Clad in an orange shoulderless long sleeve shirt with a black tank top over it a man walking in humming, carrying a brown bag. He also wore a headband on his head like Kukumba but unlike the Saiyan, this man headband hid his eyes in shadow.

Setting the bag on a nearby desk the man looked over and gasped, "oh! You're awake! Well, I guess that to be expected. Your healing time should be much quicker than other aliens, but you're not out of the woods yet friend! Looks like you been through hell."

Approaching the man reached out for Kukumba arm to check his vitals but was attacked. Kukumba grabbed him by the throat with a growl, "who the fuck are you boy?!'

Narrowing his eyes the man caught Kukumba off guard slamming the Saiyan arm away then slammed the palm of his hand into Kukumba neck.

"FUCK!" Kukumba gasped trying to get a breathe in as the man had an annoyed look.

"Didn't expect that did you? Next time it will be one of your wounds I hit! Now hold still!" the man growled snatching Kukumba arm and placing two fingers to his wrists, "good pulse is much better now but I better give you an injection of antibiotics just to be safe."

Kukumba now breathing fine glared at the man confused that he was able to counteract his attack and with such strength to knock the wind out of him. Then he growled when he saw the man pull out a needle filling it with a fluid from medical supplies he had in the bag.

"Arm please" the man spoke as Kukumba growled.

"Fuck off boy!" he growled as the man eyes narrowed.

"You give me your damn arm and let me give you this shot or I'll knock your ass out!" he growled catching Kukumba off guard.

That display of dominance, the man wasn't afraid of a Saiyan, this was strange to him even more that this alien seemed to know how to handle a Saiyan. Hesitating Kukumba held out his arm as the man smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled taking the arm, "just a pinch but I bet will hurt less than that nasty gash on your side."

"Hn." He grunted feeling the pinch of the shot as the man pulled the needle out after giving him the antibiotics.

"See? Not so bad!" the man smiled throwing the needle away and reached into the bag, "I went to pick up some capsule meals! Fresh from C.C. I made sure to get enough to feed you."

"Where the fuck am I?" Kukumba demand.

"Hmph! What no proper introduction? Fine. You're at my home, your crash to earth and when I found you on the brink of death, out for two days I was worried" the man spoke opening a capsule than a hot meal formed as the man pulled out a lap table and set the food in front of Kukumba who began to scarf it down.

'Two days?! No wonder I'm so fucking hungry!' Kukumba thought as he watched the man as he smiled and watched him eat, "the fuck you looking at?!"

"Sheesh, rude much? Are Saiyans always this grumpy?" the man asked.

"So you know what I am boy? Then you should know I will kill you the minute I recover" Kukumba growled still eating.

"Actually no you won't" the man smiled.

"Why not?" Kukumba growled as the man leaned dangerously close to his face.

"Because this is MY house. I'm your doctor now and you're my patient! Besides," the man spoke using his thumb to jab the Saiyan side where he had removed the chip.

"GAHHH YOU FUCKER!" Kukumba growled as the man slammed his arm to the Saiyan neck and pinned him to the bed catching the Saiyan off guard and wide eye.

"You're in no condition to be picking fights anyway! As of today, you will do as I say till you are fully recovered, then and only then you can leave and do whatever the hell you want but till then, relax," he spoke removing his arm and smiled, "I have no desire to bring you harm."

"Hmph" the Saiyan grunted going back to eating.

With an annoyed look the man sighed and cleared his throat, "I'm sure you're curious where you are, well you're on Planet Earth. I live in North City. It's a nice three bedroom apartment, big bathroom, kitchen, gym, living room. All the things a bachelor needs" the man smiled.

"More," Kukumba spoke holding out his empty plate as the man rolled his eyes taking it and opening another capsule and handing the food to the Saiyan.

"What? Too hard to say 'more please'? Damn" the man said rolling his eyes.

"I don't give a shit boy," Kukumba spoke.

Glaring the man took a deep breath to relax then spoke, "so you got a name?"

"None of your fucking business boy" Kukumba spoke finishing another plate as the man opened another capsule and handed him the plate of food.

"Fine dick-head be that way and the name, not 'boy' it Kael! Do I look like a fucking kid to you?!" he growled.

'Kael?' the Saiyan thought as he ate, 'that a Saiyan name but he doesn't look like a Saiyan or have a tail. Must be a coincidence'

"You're the rudest patient I ever had," Kael spoke opening more capsules as the plates began to grow higher.

"Like I give a shit," Kukumba spoke as he ate.

"Look asshole! I didn't have to save your rude ass! I could have left you to die! Ugh, forget it! Wasted my own money on supplies and food to a Saiyan who has a death wish!" Kael growled getting up to leave.

Touching the door knob Kael was about to walk out, "Kukumba." He heard faintly, looking over to the Saiyan.

"Kukumba hm. I like it" Kael smiled.

"Whatever" Kukumba spoke still eating.

"I guess a 'thank you' is out of the question?" Kael asked as Kukumba gave him a glare, "figures."

"This food taste like shit," Kukumba spoke still eating mostly out of starvation.

"Hmmm yeah Capsule Corp. not renowned for fine cuisine," Kael spoke with a chuckle, "I guess I can cook all our meals."

"Ours? You mean mine boy," Kukumba spoke.

"Uh no. I mean OURS this is MY zenies that paying for all this shit so you bet your damn ass I'm getting some of my own cooking!" Kael spoke with an annoyed look.

Hmph just wait till I'm recovered boy," Kukumba glared.

"You can try but here on earth there few rules, we'll get into those later," Kael spoke pulling up a seat again, "so what happened? How you get so beaten up?"

Staying silent Kukumba ignored the question still eating as Kael sighed, "that bad huh? It okay you don't have to tell me, it's your business."

"Then keep your fucking nose out of it," Kukumba spoke.

"Look, Ku, I'm not interested in hurting you, I'm your doctor so I need to assess if there an inner damage or any medical issues you may have" Kael spoke.

"Ku?" the Saiyan spoke confused by the nickname.

"Yeah Ku! Has a nice ring to it~" Kael smiled.

"How you get my restraints off?" Kukumba asked curious to know how he managed to get them off when he couldn't.

"Oh, those things?" Kael asked holding them up from a nearby dresser, "well first I used a taser to short circuit the Ki restraint energy source then I simply broke it off."

"You? With your bare hands?" Kukumba asked not believing a weak human could even break a stick.

"For your information, I'm a lot stronger than you think buddy!" Kael huffed a little annoyed, "who even uses such barbaric tech anymore? Slavery in space...it's sick."

"Hmph" Ku grunted in response still eating.

Silence then filled the room as the two continued to eat, then a little later a mountain of plates was carried out by Kael and that when Ku made a move.

Grunting her tried to turn his side. If he could get to a window he could fly from this place, he knew something was off with this so called 'doctor' and didn't wanna stick around to be a mad doctor test subject.

'Why my body in so much pain?' Kukumba thought tried to move again but slipped off the bed and hit the wood floor hard with a thud then growled, "FUCK!"

Kael then ran back in and rolled his eyes rushing over to Ku, "moron you need to recover! Do you have any idea what kind of damage your body took?!" Kael growled lifting the Saiyan arm over his shoulder and with a grunt helped him to his feet.

"Ngh!" Ku grunted in pain as Kael helped him back into the bed and panted.

"Listen, idiot!" Kael growled pointing a finger to Ku's face, "during impact you were not secured to your chair! You suffered major damage to the front of your body! Several cracked ribs not to mention the damage to that thick skull!"

"I hit my head?" Ku asked.

"I thought you ended up with a concussion, you lucked out, no bleeding in the brain but I suspect you're more stupid now because of that accident" Kael spoke.

"Watch who you're calling stupid boy!" Ku growled.

"Would a sane being ignore his body pain?!" Kael growled.

"Tsk!" Ku growled looking away, he didn't want to admit it but the boy was right, his body was in no condition for travel and without the rejuvenation tank to make healing quicker he has to wait till his body healed.

"That what I thought," Kael growled pulled the blanket up to Ku's waist and checked his stitches, "good you didn't tear them open. Now stay in bed! Doctor Orders!"

"You can't order me around boy!" Ku growled.

"Then hear me out, you let me your body heal you can leave faster! Fight me and trying to escape before then will delay your healing, once you've recovered you can try and kill me or blow up a planet or whatever it is you want, now GET SOME REST!" Kael growled.

"Not tired" Ku growled back as Kael sighed and picked up a remote and turned on a TV, this startles Ku at first hadn't seen what he thought was a communication screen.

Then interest hit him watching to fist fighters punching one another as Kael smirked, "1000 channel to choose for your enjoyment~" Kael spoke handing Ku the remote before leaving.

Watching Kael leave Ku found himself watching the ass sway before his eyes darted back to the TV and watch someone gets knocked out and blood hit the ground, "...nice."

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE if you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Unusual Treatment_**

For the next few days, Ku was on his guard and everything was the same, Kael walks in to change his bandages, check his stitches, get him meals than to his embarrassment help him to the bathroom. He was a Saiyan warrior and needed assistances into the bathroom, he felt humiliated and this fuel his hunger to kill the earthling.

He praised the Gods that he could wipe or he never live this humiliation down. He drew the line at bathing he absolutely refused to let this man touch him in his most vulnerable.

However there were a few things he found himself liking, the top of the list was the TV, he was really drawn to the boxing and kickboxing matches but he also found himself drawn to Kael touches, though not sensual or even to harm him Kael touches when he comes to change his bandages were gentle. He hadn't felt a gentle touch before and the warmth that radiated from them, he was drawn to it.

It may have been Saiyan instinct that wanted that warm but for what he was unsure of yet. A few other things he noticed was Kael had a very nice ass. He as not gonna lie he took several peeks when Kael back was turned and even though the pants he knew it would be a nice firm ass.

He had no interest in sex especially not with men. He couldn't do it but in this one particular situation, he was curious as to what Kael would be like, what this earthling inexperienced? Or perhaps he knew how to please a woman.

He wasn't even sure if Kael had a girlfriend, the man never seemed to talk about anyone. Ku suspected he may be lonely, maybe he sought company and plans to keep Ku there. He didn't know what was going on in the man head and it irritated him.

Coming into the room after taking care of breakfast Kael looked to Ku and approached the bed and leaned a little too closely.

"What?!" Ku growled tail flaring.

"You're tenser than usual" Kael spoke touching one of Ku's shoulder, "oh damn! That one bad knot!"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Ku growled smacking Kael hand away.

"No wonder you're such a grouch" Kael spoke walking to a dresser opening it and pulling out a tube, "ah-ha! There you are!"

"What are you up?" Ku growled very cautious about what Kael was up to.

"I am gonna treat you to a massage when you're so tense like you are of course your gonna be uncomfortable and pissy so I'll work them knots out" Kael spoke approaching.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm," Ku spoke with a cold glare.

"Don't do as I say and I'll knock your ass out" Kael shot back the two entering a glare off neither backing down.

"Give me one reason why I should even remotely let you touch me boy" Ku growled.

"So you can heal faster and leave sooner" Kael spoke still glaring back sparking Ku interest.

"You guarantee this will make the recovery faster?" he asked.

"Yes," Kael nodded.

"Hn" Ku growled looking away.

"I'll take that as a yes" Kael spoke pulling down Ku covers the Saiyan wearing a tank top Kael reached and pulled it over his head then sat Ku up so he was sitting. Kael then crawled in bed and behind Ku placing a squirt of that tube onto Ku's shoulder.

"FUCK THAT COLD!" Ku yelled.

"Relax you big baby" Kael spoke and he began to rub on Ku's shoulders spreading the lotion around working out the tight knots.

Either Ku was going crazy or that lotion was starting to get warmer and he found himself enjoying it. He didn't expect it to feel good. Closing his eyes just basked in how Kael was working out a knot he didn't even know could be worked out.

"Mmmmm fuck~" Ku purred as Kael chuckled.

"See? I told you" Kael smiled working out the knots, "anywhere else it hurts?"

Thinking for a moment Ku debated if he should tell Kael but decided he see if he could be trusted then spoke, "yeah, my back."

"Aright we gotta do this differently," Kael said stepping out from behind Ku then laid him back down before rolling him onto his belly.

"No funny business boy" Ku warned.

"Right like I'll try anything" Kael spoke using the warming lotion on Ku back then began to work the muscles out.

Purring Ku enjoyed the attention his back was getting. While working on Ku back Kael began to noticed faint scars on Ku back, then he recognized them as whip scars.

Kael knew Ku was a slave but to what level he didn't know and respected Ku wish to not speak of it, here on Earth Ku was free and that how Kael would see him as. A free man.

While working on Ku back Kael admired the muscles Ku had, for a slave he stayed in shape. He was a little attracted but the personality was a bit of a turn-off but admiring the man clad only in briefs he couldn't deny.

"Well, all done! Unless there anything else sore" Kael smiled as Ku gave it a thought.

"No boy that is enough," Ku spoke.

"So you ever gonna tell me what happened?" Kael asked as Ku turned his head and sent him a glare, "fine, how about why you're here?"

"...I'm looking for someone" Ku spoke looking away and straight at the headboard of the bed.

"Okay, maybe I can help" Kael spoke picking up a notepad and pillow, "what the name?"

"Raditz," Ku spoke as Kael wrote the name.

"Might be tricky but I'll have to do research finding a human on Earth easier but Saiyan will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack" Kael spoke.

"A needle in a what?" Ku asked turning his head at the strange quote.

"Hmmm, how should I put it...oh! It's like trying to find a power level without a scouter" Kael spoke.

"Damn," Ku growled.

"Sadly I don't have a scouter and neither did you so finding your friend will be tricky lucky for you I have connections here on Earth" Kael spoke.

"What you some kind of important human?" Ku spoke with an amused smirk.

"Pffft no, let's say I'm popular with certain crowds" Kael chuckled.

"What the fuck that mean?" Ku asked.

"Well, I'm a model" Kael smiled still writing notes.

"Okay, the fuck is that?" Ku asked as Kael exited the room and came back with a magazine.

"I'm this!" Kael smiled showing the cover of the magazine with Kael and other models in a new winter fashion line.

"That it?" Ku spoke unamused "I thought you were a doctor."

"Correction, I was a doctor let's leave it at that I left that profession to explore other opportunities one of those being this!" Kael smiled as Ku rolled over on his back taking the magazine flipping through the pages.

"Do humans really need to change clothes this much? What wrong with wearing one armor?" Ku asked confused by the concept.

"Not all humans like to wear the same thing every single day you know! They like options and choices, you have those options too, you don't have to wear the same old thing every day" Kael spoke.

"And what is wrong with the way I dress?" Ku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you did show up in nothing but underwear and I assume you only wore armor in the past, tell me I'm wrong" Kael spoke eyeing him as Ku looked away with a scoff, "that what I fucking thought."

"Whatever!" Ku growled as Kael laughed, "what you laughing at?!"

"Hahaha, nothing! I think your funny" Kael smiled.

"I'm funny?" Ku asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you're funny, that a good thing it means there a pleasant personality somewhere in all that grouch" Kael smiled.

"Fuck you!" Ku growled with a huff.

"You wish Grinch" Kael spoke with a wink as Ku blushed.

"I didn't mean that-UGH little shit! Just wait till I'm recovered!" Ku growled.

"Uh uh yeah kill me, make me pay blah blah blah I know" Kael spoke, "tell me what this Saiyan looks like."

"Long hair, should be down to his ass by now" Ku spoke.

"So Saiyan with spiky long hair down to his ass, that will stand out," Kael said writing the information down.

"Are we done?" Ku asked.

"Yeah, I'll check in later, get some rest" Kael spoke walking out and heading towards a computer and began to do research.

In a nice small office right across the hall from Ku room, Kael sat in front of a computer typing away on a keyboard searching the internet Kael found an article about a farmer found dead near a ship, "found you!" Kael smiled reading the article, going to another where two pods crashed in a city and the damage that was done by two Saiyans who didn't match Raditz description, "three Saiyans but where are they?" he asked aloud still searching and but finding no clues on where the Saiyans went after their pods landed all he could find was a blurry image a small Saiyan with his back to the camera and a tall bald one.

"Nearly a year apart but all three just vanish into thin air? Hmmm" Kael spoke still typing.

"BOY! I'm hungry!" Kukumba yelled from his room.

"Coming," Kael spoke printing the articles our and leaving his office.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A.N. LEMON YAOI CHAPTER! DO NOT LIKE JUST DON'T READ IT_**

 ** _Chapter Three: Incident in the Shower_**

It had been several weeks since Kael had found Kukumba and all while recovering a spark was growing between the two. Little did they know today was gonna be an eventful day when Kael was picking up all the dinner plates from the guest bedroom Ku was living in.

"Hmmm" Kael hummed then approached Ku looking to be thinking.

"Boy what the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"I think you might be ready to move around to get a bath now," Kael spoke.

Tilting his head Ku spoke "B-Bath?"

"…oh hell no," Kael spoke thinking Ku never bathed before going over and helping Ku out of bed, one arm around his shoulders for support Kael lead Kael into his large shower and Ku realized what Kael had meant.

"Ohhhhhh! You meant for grooming purposes! Yeah…it's been a long time" Ku spoke.

"Then you're in for a treat," Kael said setting Ku down on a stool and reached for Ku shirt in which the Saiyan grabbed his hands.

"I don't think so" Ku growled.

"Relax!" Kael said slapping Ku hands away "we're both men, there nothing you have that I haven't seen before, no need to be shy."

At this the other growled red from embarrassment "I'M NOT SHY!" he growled.

"Well then," Kael said pulling Ku shirt over his head, "take a chill pill and let me 'groom' you." He said proceeding to the shorts in which Ku looked away with a huff.

Kael let out a soft gasp and the large Saiyan soft cock in front of him; he had never seen anything this big before. When Ku first arrived Kael didn't have time to pay attention to it or the times he help Ku to the bathroom and only got a glimpse during the masturbating incident 'so this is what a true Saiyan size is,' the other thought setting the dirty clothes in a hamper then placed a towel around Ku's waist to cover his cock.

"There happy? All done" Kael said pulling off his shirt as Ku's eyes widen.

"H-Hey Boy! The fuck do you think you're doing!" Ku growled.

"Well I am gonna bathe you," Kael spoke stripping down to nothing but his underwear, "however I don't wanna get my clothes wet, if you feel better my undies stay~" he teased going around and turning on the water pulling out the shower head and testing the water waiting for the right heat.

 _'_ _Stupid human. Why is he doing this? I don't understand what going on in his head,'_ Ku thought to study Kael looking from his legs to his torso 'he does have a great body…for a human.'

Ku was surprised Kael had body hair not enough to be classified as a bear but looked good, he was in great shape too which Ku also found surprising, he looked stronger than Ku originally thought.

"There," Kael spoke breaking Ku from his thoughts, "the right temperature."

"Great," Ku spoke sarcastically.

"Ooops forgot this" Kael said pulling off the headband from Ku's head and setting it with Ku other clothes then proceeded to wash the Saiyan.

 _'This isn't that bad,'_ Ku thought eyes closed allowing Kael to wash his back, the warm water used to clean his hair. Much better than that freezing cold water he used once to bathe.

Focused on cleaning every part of Ku body Kael worked on the Saiyan thick thighs. Ku's eyes opened seeing how close Kael was to his cock.

'This human way to close' Ku thought watching Kael finish the thighs then look up at him.

"Well I can tell your that type so here," Kael spoke handing Ku a wet soapy washcloth "you can clean you own business unless you want me to do it~" he winked.

"Hell no!" Ku growled with a blush snatching the washcloth from Kael's hand.

"Alrighty then" Kael spoke going back behind Ku and washing his back.

'Shit,' Ku thought lifting the towel that was covering his cock and proceed to use the rag to clean himself, _'stupid human, I can't figure him out, damn him and his stupid earth ways and his...sexy body, those powerful eyes, that tight looking ass…SHIT'_ he realized his thoughts and created a new problem he was hard _'shit I haven't jerked off in weeks! This is bad!'_ Ku thought _'okay think bad thoughts uh….Frieza! Old Women!'_

"What your problem?" Kael spoke his hands coming from behind Ku cleaning his abs then began to move down, 'you got all tense, you know you need to re-' Kael spoke then felt something hard touch the back of his hand then peeked over from behind Ku to see the Saiyan cock was now fully erect and leaking precum.

"You know man, I think you need to relax" Kael spoke rinsing off Ku body of all the soap, "did you know on earth they have this word. I would be called a gay human."

"What that means?" Kukumba asked as Kael pulled off the towel from behind Ku, it wasn't hiding anything anymore.

"Well," he spoke standing up and coming around in front of Ku getting down on his knees and dangerously close to Ku's large cock "it means I feel a very powerful attraction to members of my own sex," he spoke reaching out and grabbing a hold of Ku dick.

"Ngh!" Ku grunted from the mere contact of someone else touching his dick.

"Shhhhh relax man this is just between you and me now, you need to relax" Kael spoke moving his hand up and down the large dick his thumb touching the tip that was leaking nonstop precum, "looks like it been a while," he spoke as the other hand gently took hold of the large balls gently playing with them, "these balls look like they haven't had relief in a long time and you're a nice size too~ biggest I've seen."

Before Ku could speak Kael's tongue licked slowly up from Ku large balls and slowly up Ku shaft and stops at the head pulling down the foreskin to expose the pink tip in which Kael hot breath could be felt on it "I love uncut men~"

Panting Kukumba spoke, "you need to stop this... human," he spoke trying so hard not to lose control.

"Hmm? I thought you figured it out by now" Kael spoke pulling down his underwear slightly to expose a Saiyan tail scar to Ku, "I'm a Saiyan too. Trust me and relax. Close your eyes and picture a girl if guys aren't your thing."

" A-A-A-A-A Saiyan?!" Ku spoke in deep shock, how could he have not noticed? The signs were so oblivious.

"Well," Kael chuckled licking the head and tasting the precum, "half Saiyan," he spoke then took Ku dick all inside his mouth slowly working on the head his tongue moving around it.

"Ohhhhh~" Ku moaned in pleasure his head falling back, it really has been a long time since he felt any sort of pleasure like this.

The large dick barely fits but Kael sucks anyway bobbing his head up and down savoring the strong taste of Saiyan taking in more and more of the dick with each bob.

"Oooooh, you little fucker!" Ku moaned eye closed and hand grabs Kael hair keeping him from pulling off as Kael smirks around the cock in his mouth as he sucks while his other hand is playing with Kukumba balls gently.

"Mmmmm," Kael moaned around the dick sucking gently saliva traveling down Ku shaft and down his balls.

"I'm serious boy! You need to...A-AH...stop or I won't be...AH FUCK!... responsible for my actions!" Ku moaned trying to keep his control but Kael didn't listen still blowing the Saiyan even starting to take him deeper down his throat.

"Ahhhhh~" Ku moaned eyes closed in pleasure.

Kael then used the free hand that wasn't playing with the balls and reach around the Saiyan to stroke the spot where the tail comes out to stimulate that gland.

"Oooooh, you piece of shit!" Ku moaned from the small action, "ENOUGH!" Kukumba growled pushing Kael off his dick and flat on his back on the floor with a loud thud where Kukumba pounced, landing right above Kael with his eyes filled with wild desire, "I'm warning you!" he growled reach for Kael ass.

Kael then smiled and grab Kukumba tail giving it a powerful squeeze as Ku fell over to his side and on his back panting and his dick still hard and leaking.

"You're not ready for that aggressive exercise yet~" Kael spoke sitting up still keeping a hold on Ku tail then moved above Ku in a 69 position his clothed dick right in front of Ku's face and going back to work blowing the large Saiyan dick sucking and deep throating.

Kukumba was so confused he laid there lost in thought, _'I just tried to attack him and he still doing this?'_ he thought He couldn't stand the pleasure Kael was giving to him and he didn't want him to stop! He just had to lay here as long as the other Saiyan held his tail he couldn't move.

Kael plays with the foreskin teasingly pulling on it with his lips enjoying hear the moans coming from Ku's mouth.

Feeling Kael mouth his body react and start to make Kukumba thrusting his hips up wanting to get more of his dick into Kael warm mouth.

Kael then pulls the foreskin back down and goes back to sucking the pink head and then on instinct Kukumba body wanted to fuck whatever was giving him pleasure his hips thrusting faster up into Kael mouth.

 _'_ _Shit...'_ Kael thought a blush on his face 'I haven't gotten this turned on before blowing someone,' Kael thought getting turned on and has a bulge in his underwear that was in Ku's face. Kael deep throats almost taking all of it.

Kukumba can't control all his moves but he was watching bulge before of his face precum leaking through was so tempting he hated to admitted it but he wanted to taste what was hidden inside.

Kael then peeked down to look at Ku expression and saw what he was staring at he then chuckles on Ku's dick slowly pulling it from his mouth with a gasp and some of the precum leaking onto his chin, "tell you what I will let your tail free big guy if you be gentle," Kael blushed releasing the large Saiyan tail.

Immediately when Kukumba regained control he reached for Kael pelvis like an animal and ripped off Kael Underwear from his body.

Kael gasped from having his briefs torn off, good thing those weren't his favorite pair. Kael then blushed knowing his dick also erect but not as big as Ku's but leaking precum was now exposed to the large Saiyan.

Grabbing Kael ass Ku started licking Kael's crotch and dick before he took the small Saiyan dick completely taking into his mouth.

"Ahhh fuck~" Kael moaned but keeps sucking the large dick.

The smell of Saiyan pheromones drives Ku insane with lust as he sucks the precum from Kael dick like a leaking faucet savoring the flavor.

Kael had never tasted a full blooded Saiyan cum and the mere thought of it was making Kael hornier that he was determined to get the Saiyan to cum.

Ku sucks dick but sometimes stop to just to smear his face on Kael crotch making Kael moans escape his lips.

 _'_ _He like an animal,'_ Kael thought still blowing the Saiyan. Never in Kael life had he been this turned on he was getting really into it his brain getting fuzzy from the pheromones.

Kukumba presses his face harder into Kael ass cheeks as he eats and deepthroats Kael dick.

Kael released the dick from his mouth to moan loudly still licking the sides, "oooooh god~" he panted.

Kukumba then pulled the dick out of his mouth and start to move his tongue up and with every lick reached his goal and licked Kael quivering asshole.

Kael eyes widen from what he just felt _'a rimjob?!'_ Kale never experienced one or a blowjob and those licks at his asshole sent shiver after shiver up his body.

Kael then moans then tried to speak, 'y-you don't have to do that….I'm supposed to be pleasing you," he panted going back to sucking the dick.

Kukumba knew if Kael's keep sucking he will end up cuming soon so when Kael say that he pulls him off of his dick with all his strength to make Kael sit on his face and give this boy his first rimjob, his tongue now able to dive deeper into Kael body.

"A-Ahhhhh~" Kael cried out reaching down to jerk Ku dick unable to bend down to blow the Saiyan anymore, with a red blush and panting, "you're the first one to do that..."

Ku then grabs Kael hips so he can't reach his cock and Kael whimpered unable to move from his place moaning from the tongue moving around inside him.

Kael wants to suck that cock but stuck in place moaning, so he then reaches for what he can at Ku nipples which were now hard then asks, "has anyone played with these before?" he spoke gives them a teasing gentle pinch.

"UGH!" Ku screams between his task of eating Kael's ass but still kept fucking Kael with his tongue.

"Ahhhh fuck~!" Kael moaned louder still playing with Ku's nipples this action makes Ku twitch and bend over from the pleasure.

This makes Kael fall in front with his hands on the floor and Ku now sitting behind him who grabs the ass in front of him and continue eating.

"Ahhhh~ Mmmm!" Kale moaned now helpless and unable to give Ku any pleasure now vulnerable to Ku and with what strength he has spoke, "H-hey no fucking your body can't handle it...yet…please be patient Ahhhh."

Ku then removed his tongue from the quivering asshole a drool trail following from the tongue as he spoke in a dominate aggressive voice, "I will fuck you boy."

Kael then looks back with a red blush "i-if you strain yourself you'll only do damage..." he panted.

Kukumba then brings Kael ass close to his hard dick slaps the dick on the ass cheeks of the smaller Saiyan ass then smirked, "you now will see what an Alpha Saiyan feels like!" he growled grabbing hold of his dick and just the tip touches the hole and pushing in.

The head of his dick slowly started to go in the tight sensation around just the head and all the previous pleasure from before hits Ku all at once making him pull out.

"AHHHH FUCK!" Ku cried out in pleasure cuming buckets before he could even fully penetrate his pray the cum hitting the floor under Kael and falls over onto Kael back passing out.

Kael had an annoyed look on his face as he gently lays Kael on his back and rolls his eyes spotting some of the cum still leaking from Ku now soft cock and licks up some of the cum from Ku dick, _'it's stronger than human cum...it's thicker tastes a little weird'_ he thought.

"Look at this mess you made" Kael sighed looking at the cum mess on the floor and looks down at his still hard dick, "fuck it." He spoke using one hand to jerk himself off and the other to finger the now lubed up hole from Ku's rimjob.

"Selfish bastard, not letting your partner cum," Kael panted jerking off faster and finger fucking himself moaning loudly "Ku~" Kael moaned before cumming the sticky mess landing on the floor.

After getting Ku dressed and back to bed Kael used his shower head to wash away the cum mess down his drain and when all was finished peeked in on Ku sound asleep snoring in bed with a satisfied look on his face.

Chuckling Kael then speaks "I do wanna feel you in me 'alpha' but not yet...not yet anyway. Soon if you still want to" Kael spoke.

The next morning Ku wakes up wide eye sitting up in bed looks around then at his clothes and wonders if it was a dream.

 _'_ _Did I dream all that up? Did we really do that?'_ he thought as Kael enters the room.

"Morning!" Kael hummed bringing in a cart full of Ku breakfast.

"Uh...morning...boy" Ku spoke feeling awkward about that weird dream.

"Sleep well?" Kael asked with a smile.

 _'_ _Maybe it was a dream? He not acting like anything happened,'_ Ku thought before speaking "uh yeah...just fine."

"Good" Kael smiled before dropping a fork "shit," he swore bending over to pick it up as Ku's eyes widen when Kael bent over his shirt lifted to expose his tail scar.

 _'_ _IT WASN'T A DREAM!'_ Ku thought as Kael picked up the fork and looked up at Ku expression.

"What? Something on my face?" Kael asked as he smirks.

 _'_ _He doses remember!...shit what have I gotten myself into?'_ Ku thought flopping down on the bed with a groan.

"Something wrong?" Kael asked tilting his head.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: I'm a Saiyans_**

The next day was awkward. Ku said not one word since the incident and Kael noticed too. He could tell the Saiyan had many questions for him, most likely debating on his sexuality, what he was going to do after he was healed or even how to ask Kael to sleep with him! Kael suspected it was one of those then decided to break the silence.

After changing Ku's bandages he cleared his throat to get Ku attention and crossed his arms, "I assume you have questions right? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Is it somewhere among those lines?"

"Who the fuck are you boy?" Ku asked with a firm expression.

"Again the name 'Kael' and I'm a Saiyan like you...well half Saiyan" Kael spoke scratching the back of his head.

"The hell you mean 'half'? You're a hybrid?" Ku asked.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. I'm a Saiyan from my father blood but I am also Kabochan from my mother" Kael spoke.

"Kabochan?" Ku spoke confused how a member of a dead race hooked up with a Saiyan to create this man before him.

"Yes, many years ago when Planet Vegeta was still around my father met my mother. She was a doctor the best in her line of work, that why they kept her around, she got Saiyans back out there to fight with little down time. Dr. Dizai was her name" Kael smiled taking a seat with memories of his beautiful mother flashing back to him.

"The father?" Ku asked curious of the name of what Saiyan would reproduce with another alien outside his own race.

"Elite Class Sakus" Kael smirked.

 _'_ _An elite?! Shit, this brat may be stronger than me'_ Ku thought studying Kael.

"After a mission dad got hurt and was sent to the medical center on Planet Frieza 79 that when he met my mom. As we both know back then Saiyans having a relationship with members outside our race was taboo a shame to our pride as a race but dad didn't care. Man, he loved her, mom told me stories how he kept coming to the medical center for the most minor of injuries just to see her even tried to pass a splinter for a medical emergency just to specifically see her" Kael smiled.

 _'_ _Love...'_ Ku thought not understanding that word.

"I guess she gave in and agreed to go on a date with him, they mated under Saiyan Traditions in secret his body, mind, and heart belonged to her and vice versa. Then they had me! Of course, during her pregnancy she told others that the father wasn't a Saiyan but a member of her own race, she gave birth to me in her room, no medical equipment just her and my father bringing me into the world. Dad knew if it was discovered she had given birth to a Saiyan her life and mine be on the line so they removed my tail" Kael spoke.

"And that work?" Ku asked.

"For the most part, yes but while dad was gone for months to years I had to adapt to a life of secret. I had to limit my meals to single servings, I couldn't fight or display my strengths, I couldn't even train!" Kael groaned from the memories.

"That rough WAIT SINGLE SERVINGS?!" Ku spoke in shock a Saiyan could do that.

"That was the hardest! I went many nights hungry, mom snuck me extra meals in private even gave me meal supplements that I could pass as medication. I only saw my father during brief visits" Kael spoke with a small laugh, "he wanted to train me so bad! 'Someday my boy and I will spar like real warriors! Wait and see my son! That day will be soon!' he'd tell me, man, he had the best laugh when he said that!"

"What happened?" Ku asked as Kael let out a sad sigh, "well dad was called back to Planet Vegeta and then we found out mom was pregnant" Kael smile, "we had everything planned out safe delivery in private remove the baby tail and I have a little sibling sharing my pains of blending in...things ended differently for us. I think I was five when mom went into labor but there were complications...she was pushing but the baby wouldn't move we worried if we didn't do anything both she and baby would die...dad carried her to the medical wing where she delivered baby and it was learned my new baby brother was a Saiyan. Dad claimed the baby as his son but claimed story he forced himself on my mother" Kael spoke looking towards the window.

"Why would he do something so stupid didn't he know what that mean?" Ku spoke.

"He knew...he was punished by King Vegeta and stripped of his rank but because my new brother was Saiyan he was deemed low class and to be sent off to a planet for Eradication Mission. We named him Apicha, mom cried every night after dad and Apicha were taken back to Planet Vegeta and then one day no more Planet Vegeta, Saiyan race was gone so was two of our loved ones."

"The meteor..." Ku spoke as Kael nodded.

"Mom and I transferred onto a fleet ship travel the universe under Frieza orders keep outpost soldiers healthy the usual we did this for many years till I reached adulthood."

"How you get out?" Ku asked.

"I messed up...it was supposed to be a routine checkup. My patient, this dick soldier of Frieza kept running his damn mouth! Pissing me more and more off and then he did it he made a comment about making my mother his bitch. Yeah, I punched him so hard he left a huge ass dent in the wall" Kael chuckled.

"Nice," Ku smirked impressed by Kael action.

"Rumor started to spread...that my strength was not that of a Kabochan and because of what happened with my father and brother they suspected I too was a Saiyan...they sent a report to Lord Frieza. Mom knew if it was discovered I was a Saiyan I would end up work for Frieza to destroy planets and take lives, mom didn't want that life for me so she created a diversion, she hacked the computer systems with a virus, while everything went haywire mom took me to the escape pods but...her system hack only let one escape pod be powered..." Kael spoke entering a flashback of his final moments with his mother.

Red flashing lights the door to the escape pods barricaded Dizai typing coordinate on the escape pod computer as Kael held furniture in front of a door while men on the other side were trying to break their way in.

"Got it!" Dizai smiled rushing over to Kael taking him by the hand and shoving him into the pod.

"Get in mother! We got to go!" Kael yelled as she shook her head kissing Kael forehead.

"Go find your happiness my son" she whispered.

"N-No!" Kael yelled hugging her tears in his eyes, "I won't leave you! If you stay you'll be-"

Hushing him Dizai hugged his head him listening to her heart beat calm and soothing, "there only room for one my darling, please go find your home out there, become strong, help those who can't help themselves in the only way you can and remember you will always be loved, and someday you will find your other half just like I did" Dizai smiled with tears in her eyes before shoving Kael into his seat hitting the seal button and standing back as the doors shut and Kael tried to open the door watching his mother in the window.

"MOM NO!" Kael cried trying to override as the computer pod began to take off sequence and the door behind her blowing open.

"Be safe my darling," Dizai smiled with tears as his pod took off and slowly watch her fade and the ship he was ejected from slowly growing smaller and smaller ending the flashback as Kael whipped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry...Saiyans are not supposed to cry huh?" Kael smiled weakly.

"I see, no shame in being sad for those you lost," Ku spoke looking away unsure if he should comfort the Saiyan or not.

"Well I landed on Earth I thought about being a doctor again but...healing others and saving a life on the brink of death is the best feeling but...when you can't save that life when a child dies in your arms. No. I can't be a doctor again" Kael spoke brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Then why take me in? Why not take me to a hospital?" Ku asked as Kael leaned in.

"Because I knew I could save your life" Kael smiled.

Smirking Ku rubbed his crotch deliberately in front of Kael, "wanna taste again?"

"Pffft no fucking way. After yesterday you already proved you are not ready for that kind of activity" Kael chuckled standing up and leaving.

"Fucking tease" Ku huffed.

"I heard that!" Kael called from the hallway.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Stop to Smell the Roses_**

Coming into the room Kael walked in with clothes too large for him to wear.

"I think it time I got you some fresh air" Kael smiled as Kukumba raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would I need that?" Ku asked watching the TV.

"Because sitting in the room boring and I am sure you wanna stretch your legs" Kael smiled.

"I can walk fine" Ku growled.

"Okay prove it" Kael smiled.

"Fine!" Ku said standing up cringing a bit from the pain on his chest area.

"Ribs still sore, you're not fully healed so let's get you dressed and into this" Kael said pulling out a wheelchair from the hall.

"Forget it" Ku growled sitting down back in the bed.

"Either you come willingly or I make you" Kael glared.

"You wouldn't dare" Ku growled.

"Try me!" Kael growled back as Ku cracked his knuckles.

"Put the damn shirt on!" Kael yelled tackling Ku to the bed.

"LITTLE SHIT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ku growled as the two wrestled on the bed.

"JUST PUT IT ON!" Kael growled locked hands with Ku and got pinned to the bed with Ku above him.

"I knew it, even hurt I'm still stronger" Ku smirked enjoying having Kael pinned below him.

"That may be true, however," Kael said grabbing Ku tail and squeezing it hard, "but I'm smarter~"

"Fuck!" Ku growled falling over as Kael fixed his hair while keeping a grip on Ku.

"Okay let's get you dressed!" Kael smiled.

The task of using one hand to dress the man and the other to hold the tail was tricky but Kael managed with a victorious smirk as Ku glared.

"Now let's get moving!" Kael smirked using every ounce of his strength to lift Ku off the bed having to release the tail and set Ku in the wheelchair and once seated Ku grabbed Kael by the neck and held him close to his face.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't snap your neck!" He growled as Kael slammed his arm into Ku's neck and glared back both holding each other in a dangerous grip.

Kael then leaned in towards Ku's ear and whispered, "because you'll never heal if you do" Kael growled back.

Scoffing Ku released Ku as Kael rubbed his neck, "trust your doctor, and if you so much lay a hand on me like that again I'll cut off your dick and shove it down your fucking throat" Kael growled pushing Ku out of the room.

"Yeah right" Ku growled as they headed down the hall and was surprised to see the large living room and kitchen, how he was able to afford all this from simple pictures made no sense to him.

In the living room were windows that showed the large city they were in, tinted for privacy but he could see they were very up high. Exiting the home they went down a wall and into an elevator.

"Why not fly? Never learned?" Ku asked with a smirk.

"I can fly just fine thank you! Humans are not used to flying men so I keep a low profile" Kael spoke as Ku growled at the elevator music.

"I'd kill myself listening to this shit every day" Ku spoke.

"I just tune it out," Kael said as Ku looked at all the numbers on the elevator panel.

"Top floor? How you afford that?" Ku asked.

"I don't waste my paychecks on stupid shit like other humans. Only on basic things I need, food, electricity, water, shit to keep you busy" Kael spoke.

"I don't need to be entertained" Ku spoke.

"Pffft please" Kael spoke rolling his eyes.

Entering the main lobby Ku noticed all the wealthy people some with families. The clerk at the door looked up and waved at Kael.

"Good afternoon Mr. Matano! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well, thank you for asking Miroku" Kael waved.

'They're so friendly' Ku thought watching every person they passed greet Kael and him back.

Outside Ku shielded his eyes from the sun hitting them and when his vision adjusted his eyes widen to the large city they were in. Humans all around them of every shape and size walking down the streets, some shop, others talked or texted on mobile devices.

This place was strange to Ku unlike Vegeta where Saiyans crowded bars, food joints or fought in the streets it seemed peaceful it was strange to this alien but Kael seemed to have adapted to this life so easily.

"This is weird" Ku spoke.

"What? The humans? Yeah they're hard to figure out, most of the time they're on their damn phones" Kael said gesturing to one driver on her phone then rear-ending another car, "then they do stupid shit like that! They kill each other over the pettiest of things and yet..." Kael said pushing them into a green park with trees and flowers lush and approached a children's park where Ku was parked next to a bench and Kael sat next to him, "there moments like that."

Pointing Ku looked to the children playing having the time of their lives and this too was strange to Ku, by that age these children would have been on missions eradicating planets. Then he noticed by the swings was a family a toddler being pushed by a father and sitting on the swing next to them the mother laughing and tickling the child when he was in arms reach.

"Humans amaze me. Such interesting maternal instincts, a love like that a father and mother who in their child life from birth till they leave the nest. I sat here the first time I came to earth watched the families for hours daydreaming what it been like if my parents came here when they had me, how much different would things have been" Kael smiled.

"You sat here for hours?" Ku asked.

"Yeah someone called the cops and thought I was a pedophile or something! Nah they got it once I explained what I was daydreaming about" Kael smiled.

"Do...do you want a family?" Ku asked looking to Kael watching his expression.

"Yeah. I would love to have a family like that someday, however that can't ever happen being that I have zero interest in women" Kael chuckled "but I like to imagine what it could be like."

"Huh" Ku spoke looking out to the families for a moment thought about families then shook his head, Ku didn't think he deserved a family let alone wanted one.

"Well, Ku I told you my story what about you?" Kael asked.

"I told you that was none of your f-" Ku began as Kael covered his mouth.

"NAH-AH! No cursing here! There kids!" Kael hissed.

"Tsss!" Ku scoffed seeing Kael glare "fine none of your darn business!"

"I meant before, your family," Kael said as Ku's eyes widen.

"My family?" Ku spoke thinking for a moment, he hardly remembered them and what little he did be brief exchanges and that was it, "again none of your concern boy" he spoke looking away with arms crossed.

"That lonely?" Kael asked having the feeling that what happened to Ku, "you know...after your healed...you can you know..."

"Spit it out, boy!" Ku growled looking to Kael

"Stay with me," Kael said as Ku's eyes widen in pure surprise.

"What?" Ku asked thinking he misheard the Saiyan.

"Stay with me, as long as you need to. Where are you gonna go anyway? Until you figure out stay with me, for as long as you need to. A place to sleep, eat and of course train~ I look forward to sparring with you. What do you way Ku?" Kael smiled.

Just staring at Kael Ku kept a stern expression in disbelief Kael made an offer like that, but would he still keep that offer if he knew the truth? He had to know.

"I was a slave" Ku spoke.

"I know," Kael said touching Ku's shoulder.

"I was Zarbon's slave" Ku spoke.

Zarbon. That was a name Kael was familiar with, one of Lord Frieza trusty right-hand men. Cruel, beautiful and evil.

"Go on" Kael spoke scooting closer to listen to the story.

"It's...it's not a good story" Ku spoke as Kael put his hand over Ku's.

"I wanna hear it" Kael spoke with a kind tone and his eye compassionate.

Sighing Ku took a soft breath "I was 18...I was training to be retested for the rank of High Class" Ku spoke remembering those days, "Raditz, was my friend at the time he and I were summoned by Zarbon to be tested if one or both are worthy of being a High Class and to serve with Prince Vegeta."

"You became Zarbon slave instead" Kael spoke.

"It was a trap. The minute we stepped into that room the smell..." Ku spoke shivering from a flashback of horrible memories, "the room was soaked with pheromones it triggered this...wild rush in me I...I ended up pouncing on another slave loosing myself it was mostly blurred but Raditz proved stronger, took control and took the slave for himself while Zarbon took me" Ku growled.

Just listening Kael listened to Ku story with no judgment but sadness for the poor man.

"After Zarbon had his release he pulled Raditz off before he could have his climax and used this obedience tool on him" Ku spoke.

"A what?" Kael asked.

"It likes...this ki restraint on your dick and this bead in your ass. Both keep you from cumming but keep you horny as fuck" Ku spoke

"HEY!" Kael growled making sure not kids heard that then turned back to listen, "why in the world would Zarbon do that?"

"If Raditz could prove himself and complete a mission without losing himself like I did he be rewarded with Elite Position with Prince Vegeta" Ku spoke as a flashback hit.

A tired young Ku lying on the floor ass hurting like hell from what Zarbon had just done to him his vision hazy watching Raditz wobble away towards a Space Pod.

"R-Raditz...c-come back" Ku stuttered his hand weakly reaching out to his former friend who didn't even look back.

"What do you want to do with this one sir?" a soldier asked.

"Get him a collar, he'll fit in perfectly with my collection~" Zarbon smirked as Zarbon voice echoed though Ku's head ending the flashback.

"Then years of sexual torment on Zarbon private ship went by then one day a small spark of hope. Word reached the ship, Zarbon and Lord Frieza killed in action on Planet Namek by a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?!" Kael spoke with a raised eyebrow "I heard the rumors of Frieza death but it was a Saiyan?!"

"That what the rumor was, the slaves and I assumed we'd be granted our freedom. We were dead wrong, we were passed off to Zarbon next living kin Lord Mineoron."

"Ugh!" Kael growled in disgust, "I've heard stories about that piece of work."

"All of them true and some nothing compared to what he was really like," Ku spoke, "the scars on my body some by Zarbon the rest were all Mineoron's doing. He enjoyed touring his slaves to the point where their mind would break."

"How long?" Kael asked.

"As Mineoron's slave? Five years" Ku spoke looking to the sky.

"Five years?!" Kael yelled.

"He broke every last slave he inherited from Zarbon...but not me. I would never submit to him, unlike his brother he didn't use pheromones to get his slaves to submit to him, he used torture of every kind imaginable, psychological and physically. So for five long years, I made escape attempts, every time I memorized and mapped out the layout of his ship till I got lucky and found the path to the escape pods."

"Wow" Kael spoke in awe at how dedicated this man was to gain his freedom and how good his memory was.

"Then here I am...so you still want me to live with you? Knowing one day Lord Mineoron may seek us out and make you his slave too?" Ku spoke looking to Kael with a cold expression.

"Yes. My offer still stands you stay with me as long as you want and we train! We train hard! Till we both become Super Saiyans and if that bastard comes to Earth we'll fight him together!" Kael growled as Ku started wide eye in shock.

"W-why?! Why would you risk your life for me?! Why would you go out your way to do this when I will kill you?!" Ku yelled as Kael just looked to Ku and smiled.

"Because were the last Saiyans, we should stick together! Besides where you going to find a doctor and sparring partner like me ever again?" Kael smiled.

'This boy...' Ku thought before looking away with a scoff, "you'll get yourself killed one day."

"So be it, I had a good run so far! May as well go out with a bang don't you think?" Kael smiled patting Ku's shoulder, "let get something to eat."

Later that night Ku sat on the bed while Kael was sitting next to him removing his stitches from his side.

"OW!" Ku growled.

"Oh hush up" Kael spoke removing the last stitch, "there! One nasty scar but all healed up! Now your ribs should be feeling better soon too then you'll be able to walk, and train again."

"Gee thanks" Ku spoke lying down on the bed as Kael sighed.

"Look Ku, if you think I'm looking down on you, you're mistaken, in fact...you impressed me, no Saiyan could last as long as you did with that determination that power to survive, you're a free Saiyan now, you can stay with me as long as you want then figure out what you want to do for your future" Kael smiled turning the lights out and closing the door.

Staring up at the ceiling Ku was lost to his thoughts, _'what do I want now?'_

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_A.N. LEMON YAOI CHAPTER! DO NOT LIKE JUST DON'T READ IT_**

 ** _Chapter Six: A Night of Lust_**

Two days would pass and Ku had grown more irritable it was late at night and glancing over at the clock Ku saw it was past dinner time and Kael should be asleep and so should he but enough was enough! He was sick of staying in bed to recover!

Stepping out of bed Kukumba did a few stretches just to see if anything still hurts, a few squats, a few jumps then he went all out a few fast punches and a few kicks then for the hell of it dropped down and did push-ups but nothing.

Nothing was hurting anymore he was fully healed! Then he remembered.

"Boy!" he growled, a flashback of what happened in the shower comes back, now it was payback time, he was going to fuck the younger Saiyan! He has built up enough tension he needed real relief now.

Leaving his room he looked around following the Saiyan ki signal, he must have learned this after recovering because he could never sense ki before, good riddance to the scouter.

It was odd he never had a chance to explore Kael's home and looking around it was rather large, he seemed to recall Kael mention he was a 'model' that word was foreign to Kukumba finding a living room Ku approached windows into Satan City looking out to the lights the brighten the night sky.

Hearing a noise Ku saw a light coming from an open door peeking in he found his prey.

Kael was in a home gym, the young Saiyan had his back to Kukumba two weights in each hand lifting and counting. He also had earbuds in his ear humming to the music and focused on his workout.

The second time he seen Kael topless, all the Saiyan wore was shorts and barefoot. Sweat was collected on his body from his workout, the sight of the young Saiyan so vulnerable, sweaty and a sexy body was enough to get Ku horny.

Kael hadn't sensed Ku yet completely focused on his workout he focused and counting as the predator entered the room closing the door behind him and closed in for the kill approaching from behind.

Kukumba was about to just throw him down and fuck him then and there but he remembered how Kael treated him, the blowjob, the talks they had, how Kael didn't look down on him even when he learned the truth he was a slave, a tool for someone else's pleasure.

No, he wants Kael to BEG FOR IT he was gonna fuck the Saiyan slowly and make him beg for everything.

Reaching behind Kael with the intense focus he grabs Kael by the back of his hair pulling him back.

"AHH!" Kael cried out from being pulled by the hair and being taken by surprise dropped his weights on both his side with a loud clank on the floor his ear buds also falling out and his MP3 Player hits the floor.

Kukumba then pulled Kael back and into his chest grabbing Kael arm and pinning it painfully behind his back keeping Kael submissive in his grip.

"Fuck!" Kael growled as he feels Ku's hot breath on his neck and hears the Saiyan speak.

"The other day boy, what you did to me in the shower," he spoke his hot breathe on Kael neck sending shivers down Kael body, "what the fuck was that?"

Looking over his shoulder Kael smirk at Kukumba "isn't it obvious? You were hard and needed a release. I wanted to taste your seed."

The Saiyans both staring intensely into the other eyes then as the two lean in almost into a kiss lips nearly touching Kukumba other hand grabs Kael's balls hard making him scream a little.

"AH FUCK!" Kael cried out from the pain as Kukumba has a serious face, "b – bastard!" he growled

"You turn me on so badly you little shit," Ku growled his nose touching Kael neck inhaling the scent from his workout, "you are the first one of my race to be this close to me, your smell drives me crazy."

"Well..." Kael panted "were the only ones left" he pants noticing Ku erections in his pants and uses his free hand to grab it making the large Saiyan hiss. Two could play this game and Kael wasn't gonna give up that easily, "our home is gone, our numbers a mere handful but...we Saiyans stick together. It in our blood" he spoke stroking the dick through the fabric.

"Ngh!" he growled from the friction the cloth on this dick was creating then spoke against Kael neck "let's finish what we started in the bath the other day Saiyan."

Kukumba then pushed Kael back into a wall holding both his arms over his head with one arm and the other touches Kael face. Ku reaches his face near Kael's, breathes on him then attack his neck licking and kissing smelling his sweat.

"H-Haaaah~" Kael moaned his hands being held by the other strong grip squirming a little from the attention his neck was getting.

Moving from the neck to the shoulder Kukumba tongue tasted every inch of where sweat had appeared each kiss lick and little nips to the skin making Kael moan.

Releasing Kael arms Kukumba moved down to Kael chest both hands caresses the pecs the Saiyan had traced them down touching the muscles on the younger Saiyan body the sweat making it slick.

"Aaaah~" Kael moaned almost like a virgin, never had he ever been touched like this, the Saiyan touches were so new, more powerful than the way his Ex's had touched him and more aggressive.

Enough was enough Kael reached down and pulled Kukumba shirt over his head the large Saiyan diving his face into Kael chest finding one of Kael now hard nipples giving it a teasing lick.

"Ngh!" Kael moaned wrapping his arms around Kukumba head moaning as the large Saiyan starts to suck the hard nipple like a pacifier his tongue flicking on the little pink nub.

"Ha-ah...this is the first time...AH!...I've been so excited in my life," Kael moaned "almost like my first time again."

More sweat was growing on Kael body his scent growing stronger and Kukumba more turned on by his scent as he continued to suck the nipple giving it a teasing bite, he is inhaling so much of the younger Saiyan pheromones.

The scent was starting to gets to Kael too, he was panting his cheeks red. He wanted to get out of his shorts and underwear he wanted to taste this man body too.

Kukumba then lifted Kael arms up and dive his head on one of his armpits which were surprisingly hairless compared to the rest of his body, licking kiss and biting what he can on his Saiyan partner torso.

"Ku~" Kael moaned face getting red rubbing his clothed erections on Ku's chest as Kukumba slowly goes down Kael belly kissing and licking down the abs.

Biting his lower lip Kale grabs Ku hair but not pulling just grabbing anticipating what the Saiyan will do next feeling Ku huge breath on his Saiyan body hair moving down the treasure trail.

Kukumba knows what this boy crotch had to offer, he licks the pubes under bellybutton not gonna give Kael hard erection pointing under the shorts attention just yet.

"Ohhh!" Kael moaned slightly pulling on the hair as Kukumba gets on knees in front of Kael crotch and he stops a bit staring at Kael erections hidden by shorts and underwear pointing at him some of the precum leaking out.

"You don't have too," Kael panted remembering his past lovers and how none of them would give him a blowjob.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kukumba growled grab Kael by his hips and turns him around, "so you don't have weak spots huh?"

Kael was surprised by the sudden change and looks over his shoulder and blushes at Kukumba question for a weakness.

"I actually do," Kael moaned pulling his shorts down a bit to expose his tail scar.

"What happens if I touch here?" Kukumba asked staring at the brown nub of fur.

"Rub that and find out~" Kael moaned as Kukumba brushed his thumb over the tail scar touching it as Kael cried out his body shaking "H-HA!" he moaned loudly the sight of it making Kukumba blush a little.

"W-wow" Kukumba spoke turned on by that erotic reaction his hard on very noticeable in his pants.

Panting Kael spoke, "reverse effect...when the tail removed...it like a prostate when touched. I sometimes touch it...when I'm pleasuring myself..." Kael admitted.

The mere thought of Kael pleasing himself turned Ku on, even more, he knew he was gonna have fun with this one.

"Hehehe" Kukumba chuckled pulling down Kael shorts and underwear tossing them away and looks at the beautiful ass before him. No single trace of hair on it firms but soft in his hands.

With one hand on Kael hip, the other hand reached around Kael's body and grabs his dick firmly feeling it leaking with precum.

"Ha-ah~" Kael moaned before speaking, "please...I want you to feel good too."

Kukumba ignores the younger Saiyan plea and strokes Kael dick a bit then reach his lips on to tail scar giving it a gentle bite.

"H-HAH~ Ku," Kael cried out loudly his body shaking.

Kukumba feels how Kael dick is dripping even more from playing with the scar the smell of its drive Kukumba crazy and as he slowly jerks Kael off and plays with the scar, he then stops and looks up at Kael with a smirk.

"I bet that felt good~" Kael smirked as Kael moans in agony from the stop of pleasure then sees Kukumba lick Kael precum off his hand.

"Y-yeah...you're good" Kael panted as Kukumba stands up and gives Kael ass a firm slap on the cheek.

"AH!" Kael cried out looking over his shoulder at Ku with a red face.

"Come here you little shit" Kukumba spoke pulling Kael over to a sofa taking a seat with Kael standing right in front of him then pushes Kael down to his knees and pulls Kael face and pushes it into his crotch.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kukumba spoke as Kael inhales the strong scent from behind the pants.

"Well," Kael spoke reaching into the fly of his pants then grabs his balls hard like he did to Kael earlier then looks up at Kukumba with a growl, "that for manhandling my balls you bastard!"

"Oooh, you fucker!" Ku groans not expecting Kael was the type to exact revenge.

Kael then pulls down Ku pants and underwear pulling them off his legs and with one hand now stroking the balls soothing the pain away the other hand give his large shafts a slow stroke "and this," he spoke pulling the foreskin down and exposes the head leaking of precum, "for the other stuff," he spoke licking the precum on the head of Ku dick then took it into his mouth

"Ohhhh fuck~" Kukumba moaned his hands gripping the fabric of the sofa throwing his head back in the pleasure.

"You like this huh?" Kael spoke taking the dick into his mouth bobbing his head a few times and then gasp, "I love your taste."

"You little bastard...you know how to please me~" Kukumba moaned with a smirk watching the Saiyan blow him was so erotic.

"It so Saiyan... it makes me hot," Kael spoke deep throating then pulls out and looks up at Ku jerking the dick, "Ku? We both know," he spoke kissing the balls then slowly licks up to the head "this isn't enough for us."

"Bring your hips into my face boy let's eat each other's dicks~" Kukumba smirked laying down on the couch as Kael turns around and moved his ass to Ku's face and starts to deep throat Ku lubing the dick up for what to come and Kukumba who plunged on Kael's dick sucking off the Saiyan.

"All my past lovers," Kael moaned sucking then licking Kael cock, "never ate ass or suck dick like you...you surprised me," Kael moaned.

Ku was so horny by that he grabs Kael head and start to push it down on his cock at the same time he moves his hips fucking Kael mouth and with the other hand stroke Kael scar.

"MMMM!" Kael moaned the moan vibrating around the dick and the other hands playing with the large balls.

Kukumba then released the dick from his mouth for a moment and spoke, "Ooooh boy you taste like glory."

Kael then pulled the dick from his mouth and pants catching his breath and smirked, "and you taste like a real Saiyan warrior."

"That's the blood into our dick veins," Kukumba smirked.

"You're making me so hot...I want more," Kael moaned sucking on the head of Kukumba's dick.

"Oohhhhhh fuck~" Kukumba moaned.

"I bet you wanna fuck this ass..." Kael smirked wiggling his ass a little in Kukumba's face.

"That what I came to finish boy," Kukumba spoke licking his way up Kael's crotch and into the ass licking the quivering asshole and his tongue diving in.

"A-AH!" Kael moaned then chuckled "no warning huh?" He spoke going back to sucking the large cock.

Kukumba start to eat at Kael's asshole his tongue going as deep as possible moving all around the tight passage, "suck harder!" he growled at Kael who obeyed sucking harder faster and deeper, "fuck boy~" Ku moaned as he spat on Kael hole spreading the cheeks apart to get a better look at the hole he was tasting and keeps losing the hole with his tongue.

"Mmmm!" Kael moaned still blowing the Saiyan and feeling his hole getting looser then he stops and turns with a blush "please...please c-call out my name...even once."

Kukumba then stops separately from Kael a bit trying to recover his breath with his hard cock pointing the roof.

Standing up Kael moves around and lays next to Kukumba panting, red blush, eyes full of desire and need his own cock still rock hard and leaking.

Looking over Ku spoke, "how do you feel huh?" he asked.

"Like my body gonna explode...you?" Kael panting looking down at Ku throbbing dick and watching his chest breathing hard Kael then got up and straddled Ku sitting on his pelvis rubbing their dicks against one another the precum smearing over each other.

"Ooooh shit," Ku moaned grabbing Kael hips thrusting his hips in time with Kael trusts.

"You feel it too...don't cha? That burning need...like your body will burn out until it gets what it wants," Kael moaned.

Ku then sat up pushing Kael onto his back and Ku leaning over him who then grabbed Kael legs to his chest then with his other hand drags his dick across Kael dick and down his balls leaving a precum trail then stopped at Kael quivering asshole rubbing precum over it and pushing the head slightly against the hole.

Kael panting with anticipation knows even with Ku preparing him it will hurt covers his face with an arm and nods feeling the tip of Kukumba dick is rubbing the entrance of his asshole.

"Feels so fucking good~" Kukumba moaned as he stopped rubbing then start to push his dick in slowly into the tight ass of Kael hissing at how tight the entrance was and getting through was hard even Kael winced when the dick head pushed through with his eyes closed he held his breath and that when Kukumba once he got the head in he pushed the rest of his cock in one powerful thrust slapping his pelvis against Kael ass.

"AHHHHH!" Kael cried out and this time Ku reached down and with his mouth covered Kael's and silenced his cry with a kiss.

This shocks Kale he didn't expect that Kukumba was gonna kiss ever during sex but the kiss was new too, the taste of the other mouth was intoxicating. Wrapping his arms around Ku's neck and gripping the hair Kael closed his eyes his tongue tasting his alpha taste.

The inside of Kael was as Ku suspected it is like, so very hot, very tight and was made just for his cock to fuck.

Ku not gonna wait for Kael to adjust to his size began moving his hips pounding with great powerful rhythm the slap of skin reaching their ears with each loud thrust moans concealed in the heated kiss Ku's tongue wrestling with Kael's tasting the inside of each other's mouth and wrapping his arms around Kael.

"A-AH! HAH!" Kael moans between each thrust clinging onto the alpha, this was so hot, the thrusts were so powerful, hitting that spot deep within him that sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body he wanted more and spoke, "more~ please more!"

Kukumba stops at moment to speak and breath then between pounding into Kael ass and kissing, "K-Kael right?" he moaned going back to tasting the younger mouth.

"Nngh~ y-yes?" Kael moaned breaking from the kiss and pulling him back in.

"Shut the fuck up Kael!" Kukumba growled now pounding faster and stronger the slap of their skin louder than ever before and Kael moans also growing louder.

"Ku! AHHHH fuck me~! Fuck me harder!" Kael moaned between kisses his nail cutting in Kukumba back and the large groaning and moaning into Kael mouth, "make me yours."

"Mmmmm!" Kukumba moaned fucking into that tight heat this ass was now his, no man would ever have the pleasure to experience it he was gonna fuck it every night as long as he wanted and when he wanted.

Then he felt it, a new pressure building in his loins, unlike the other times when he came this felt different it felt stronger more pleasurable his dick was getting bigger it was getting ready, his body was getting ready to reproduce.

"Ngh~w-what is this?" Kukumba moaned kissing Kael neck feeling the end coming up fast, "AGHH this feel different."

Wrapping his legs around Ku's waist and moaning Kael spoke while Kael was eating at his neck, "a-ahhh w-what?"

"I-I'm about too!..." Ku moaned thrusting harder and faster ready for the climax.

"Cum?...AHHH…oooooh…cum in me! Mmmmm cum in me Ku!" Kael moaned.

"NGGGGGGHH!" Ku screamed out in pleasure as Kael also cried out clinging onto his partner when he felt Ku's seed spill into his body in a hot pump but quickly felt more and more coming in with each pump of Ku's hips.

Kukumber never felt anything like that before, he had many climaxes before but this time it was different he was still cumming and looking down it was squirting out of his partner around his dick so pulling out more cum pumps out of his dick and onto Kael chest, abs, and dick.

He then noticed Kael hadn't cum so Kael grabs Kael's dick using his own cum as a lube and pumping Kael dick.

"OOOOOH~" Kael moaned feeling the hot liquid oozing from his ass and feeling Ku pumping his dick was bringing him close to the edge "K-Ku I-I'm gonna cum!" Kael moaned then when he felt Ku use his finger to dive into Kael body then finger fuck and poke Kael prostate that was it.

"AHHHHHH!" Kael cried out cumming a small amount nothing compared to Ku climax but enough to make a mess of Ku's chest

"Oh," Ku panted recovering his breath and falling over next to Kael who then the smaller Saiyan wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on the larger Saiyan chest also panting and both a hot sticky mess "...that was new…" he panted looking at the mess they had made.

Panting Kale reached down touching the cum coming from his ass and held it to his face looking at the sticky substance on his two fingers "why so much?"

"Not sure about what happened..." Ku panted.

Looking up and smiling Kael reaches up touches Ku's cheek "You called my name~ That was sexy" Kael spoke as Ku became all red and started laughing.

"I did no such thing boy! You must have misheard!" he spoke as Kael laughed reaching up and stealing another kiss.

Giving in and closing his eyes Ku returned the kiss but both were snapped out of their heated kiss when two stomach growls rumbled.

"Ooh dear, I'm starving now" Kukumba spoke, "who knew training and fucking could both make you so hungry afterward."

"Standing up Kael gasped when he felt some of the thick cum coming down his leg "damn it hot...I still feel more in me..."

Turning red Kukumba glanced away "you need to clean that... Ka..el.. Kael."

Hearing the Saiyan call his name Kael chuckled then smirks and looks over his shoulder, "well who damn fault do you think this mess is? Well, do you wanna take a shower before our midnight snack? With me?"

"Let's make it quick I'm starving" Kukumba spoke following Kael into the shower but even then after washing each other turned to round two of sex, Kukumba using the wet wall to fuck Kael up against and another massive climax like before, water and cum going down the drain.

When they final stopped fooling around the two came into the kitchen both naked and just before Kael could open the phone rang and Kael went over picking up the phone looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Oh hey, Sheila what up? Uh huh...oh really? This week? Sure I'm up for it...you're the best….I'll be in at six" Kael said hanging up and see Ku glare "what?"

"Who Sheila?" Kukumba growled.

"Uh, my manager. Remember? I told you I'm a model. Awwww are you jealous Ku?" he smirked.

"Tsk! Fuck off!" Kukumba growled with a blush as Kael chuckled pulling out a magazine with him on the cover.

"She called so I can do another shoot for another picture like this, for some reason humans enjoy this shit so as long as I get paid I don't mind showing some skin" Kael shrugged opening a water bottle.

"I don't get that, that's so weird. Why would some skin be some damn interesting?" Kukumba asked staring at the cover, Kael actually looked very hot in the picture very erotic but Ku had to get food in before he even thought about around three with Kael.

"Trust me when I first came to earth it was hard. I had a rough year trying to figure out how I am gonna live here" Kael shrugged.

"If you say so... however I don't want you to share your body with any men from now on you are going to please me and only me" Kukumba growled.

"What we mates now?" Kael chuckled.

"In your fucking dreams, I just need your body for relief" Kukumba spoke.

'Liar' Kael thought then smirked: "okay let's make a deal then."

"Pffft! What? I don't make deals you obey your superiors!" Kukumba growled.

"Uh oh yes you will" Kael spoke with a glare not backing down from the alpha both glaring at each other, "this isn't Planet Vegeta baby. We're on earth new rules are played here. You may be alpha but this is my turf. So if you wanna live here and eat MY FOOD you can't fuck anyone either! Oh and no killing either."

"Hn!" Ku grunted walking around opening a cupboard looking for food, "if you say so."

"I'm serious killings humans is bad, trust me they have this bullshit court system that takes years to resolve and is nothing but a damn fucking headache so it not worth it. You may kill animals to hunt but humans no. Besides...do you think I would fuck anyone else after fucking a real Saiyan? Take it from me they suck ass in bed. Can't last more than 3 rounds!"

'They're too weak to wimp out after 3 rounds?! Humans are more useless than I thought' Kukumba thought before he spoke, "whatever... Deal... Now, where is the food?"

Strutting over naked and Kukumba watching that ass with a hungry look watches as he opens a walk in fridge.

"I have to cook it but I'm prepared to feed Saiyans" Kael spoke as Kukumba rushed right in.

"Haha someone impatient" Kael chuckled.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_A.N. LEMON YAOI CHAPTER! DO NOT LIKE JUST DON'T READ IT_**

 ** _Chapter Seven: Alphas and Omegas?_**

Snoring soundly in his bed some drool on the side Kukumba bad a big ole smile, last night was something else. No, it was indescribable! What he did with Kael he had done before, some for his master's amusement but this was the first time where HE chooses he wanted sex. The first time he really truly enjoyed it!

He couldn't wrap his finger around it but when he cummed deep into Kael's body his own body had a reaction he never experienced. It was amazing it was addicting the mere thought made his horny.

Stirring in his slumber he panted feeling a hot sensation on his cock, it felt good it felt familiar it felt...wet?

Rubbing his eyes Ku glanced down at the sheets to see a large lump right above his dick, flipping the sheet off he smirked at the erotic sight of Kael between his legs bobbing his head down on Ku's dick.

Chucking Ku placed his hand on Kale's head helping him down on his dick, "I could very well get used to this kind of wake up~"

"Mmmmm" Kael moaned bobbing his head again then pulling off the large dick leaving a precum and saliva trail down on his chin stroking the dick, "we'll see~"

"Damn boy" Ku moaned watching Kael taking the dick back into his mouth feeling the stir in his balls, "swallow it all boy!"

Make Kael deepthroat he released his load down Kael throat grunting in pleasure but this pleasure wasn't like last night.

Releasing Kael he pulled off slowly swallowing the leftovers from the climax the load not as much that went into his body last night coughing a bit.

"Hey! Don't pull shit like that are you trying to kill me?!" Kael growled whipping his mouth.

"Huh," Ku said puzzled in thought as he got up and started to get dress.

"Well fine skip my turn" Kael spoke with an annoyed look getting up and getting dressed in boxers and a large t-shirt.

'Why didn't I feel THAT like I did last night?' Ku thought as he went to the kitchen and sat on a barstool at the counter still in thought as Kael began to humming cooking breakfast.

"I'm thinking bacon and eggs, omelets, rice, maybe some natto, got anything you really like?" Kael asked looking over his shoulder seeing Ku in deep thought.

"Maybe...drugs? A pheromone?" Ku mumbled to himself.

"Okay..." Kael said going back to cooking.

In the time it took Kael to prepare another food to feed two Saiyans and have them set down on the counter Ku had come up with many possible theories to his amazing climax the night before.

"Well, your welcome!" Kael said taking a seat and began to fix his own plate when Ku slammed his fist on the table shaking their plates and startling Kael.

"OMEGA!" Ku spoke pointing at Kael.

"Huh?" Kael spoke tilting his head, "Omega? The hell you talking about!"

"You're an Omega! Fuck! I knew that 99 percent were females but never did I imagine I'd fuck an Omega male!" Ku spoke getting up and circling Kael.

"Okay you lost me Ku" Kael spoke as Ku sat directly next to him.

"What do you know about the Chain of Command on Planet Vegeta?" Kukumba asked starting to fix his plate.

"Uh that it separated into two Classes the High Class and the Low Class. High Class are the elite warriors that served King Vegeta directly and take on the more high-risk planets while Low Class took on simple planets and sent their offspring to eradicate planet for the Planet Trade" Kael spoke recalling his Saiyan knowledge on the dead race.

"So you only heard the Universal knowledge? Never heard the inner planet ranking system" Ku spoke.

"Uhhhh nope" Kael spoke as he began to eat and listen to Ku explanation.

"Well along with the High and Low-Class ranks there the subcategory the Alpha Rank, Beta Rank and Omega Rank. Now Alphas are the warriors like King Vegeta the top of the food chain, however, there is a price to being an Alpha. The Alphas have a very difficult timing breeding offspring, Alpha Males try to pair off with Alpha Female but the chance of them conceiving a child is very low" Ku explained taking a few bites of his food.

"Huh...that interesting" Kael spoke taking a drink.

"There we have Betas; they the always comes second place when compared with Alphas. Ideally, they are a good mate for an Alpha, the chance of breeding a child with a Beta slightly higher but the chance that child will be an Alpha is very slim. An example of this would be Prince Vegeta and Tarble. The youngest prince power level was very low, nowhere near his brother birth level" Kukumba spoke taking in several mouths full of the food.

"The Prince had a brother?! Huh, I didn't know that" Kael spoke eating more.

"It not publicly known, then we come to Omegas. They have a higher breeding rate because a majority of them are female. They can conceive an Alpha seed more easily than other ranks but the chance of that offspring being an Alpha level is very slim but Omegas are ideal mates for a Saiyan man. Even if the first child born low rank you can try and try again till you get that Alpha" Ku explained.

"Sooooo I'm an Omega how?" Kael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it well-known fact that fucking an Omega the body recognizes it as an Omega. The body during the fucking building up more of the seed and well...filling you to the brim and a higher success rate at conceiving a child" Ku spoke taking a few bites.

"I thought you said Omegas were 99 percent females?" Kael spoke.

"Ah then there is the 1 percent, Omega Males are very uncommon very rare, from the stories I heard in bars Men who claimed to have had sex with an Omega Male had the best damn time of their life, never cum so much in one night, the sex drive so crazy they passed out!" Ku smirked.

"Well I feel flattered" Kael chuckled taking a few bites than a sip of his drink.

"That explains why my load down your throat wasn't as huge as the one I dumped in your ass!" Ku spoke as Kael nearly choked on his drinking coughing and beating on his chest, "for fuck sake swallow it not inhale it!"

"Sorry that dirty talk is gonna take some time to get used to!" Kael said a little red using a napkin to wipe his mouth off.

"You said I could say didn't you" Ku spoke as he ate looking straight ahead.

"I did" Kael spoke with a smile as he ate, "and last night you said something about me pleasing you and only you for now on?"

"Damn fucking right" Ku spoke take a fierce bite of his food chewing and swallowing.

"My what an agreement we have here~ I allow you to stay here, eat my food and fuck my ass as you please and all I get is mind blowing orgasms every night?" Kael smirked looking at Kukumba who blushed a bit at that seductive smirked and looked away.

"I am the Alpha here so you are to do as I say boy" Ku spoke as Kael growled.

"Is that 'boy' thing gonna be an everyday thing?" Kael asked, "Come on were...close to the same age!"

"How old were you when Vegeta blew up?" Kukumba asked.

"I don't know! I think I was eight or nine" Kael spoke thinking, "you?"

Smirking Ku leaned in, "I was eighteen boy."

"Dammit!" Kael growled, "okay fine but when do you think you'll start calling me by my ACTUAL name?"

"When I feel like it boy" Ku spoke as Kael punched his arm.

"You jackass" Kael spoke going back to eating.

"Boy," Ku stated.

"Ugh, what?" Kael groaned as he ate.

"Look at me" Ku spoke as Kael turned and was met with Ku's eyes he was now dangerously close to his face.

'Oh shit,' the young Saiyan thought, 'is he? Is he gonna kiss me?'

Touching Kael right cheek Ku leaned in then licked a piece of rice that gotten onto Kael cheek then went back to eating his meal as Kael sat there red faced.

"Y-you could have told me I have food on my face!" Kael spoke with a blush going back to eating.

"Then it wouldn't have been funny" Ku chuckled his tail swishing behind him in amusement.

"That was good, I'm stuffed" Kael smiled cleaning the table of some of the dishes, "want dessert?"

"The food on this planet is amazing boy" Ku spoke looking at Kael ass and grabbed it making Kael jump.

"H-hey not that kind of dessert!" Kael blushed setting the dishes down before he dropped them.

"Oh shut up boy, now you opened up my appetite" Ku spoke as he stood up and grabbed Kael by the neck.

His grip wasn't strong so Kael knew Ku had no intention of harming him but it did turn the small Saiyan on as he gulped and spoke, "I already sucked your dick this morning."

"Yes that was good and all boy, but you have to know that I will never have enough of your ass" Ku spoke squeezing Kael ass cheeks with his large hands.

Ku then grabbed Kael by his hair and pulled his hair back and smear his face on his neck inhaling the younger Saiyan scent

"Is that so" Kael spoke with a moan, a blush creeping on his face while a hand began rubbing Ku's dick from behind his boxers.

"Damn boy, what is this smell of yours? It drives me nuts" Ku moaned driving his nose deeper into the neck inhaling the scent.

"I wasn't aware I-I had a scent" Kael spoke inhaling Ku's scent from his neck, "fuck...I feel weak."

"Well, I think I'm getting addict to it" Ku spoke reaching Kael's mouth and start to kiss him.

Kael moaned into his mouth reaching up touching Kukumba's muscular chest while Ku put both of his hands on Kael's ass and start playing with it. Keal then reached his hand into Ku's boxers stroking the hard dick.

"Why are you so big?" Kael panted remembering how it felt to have the organ deep in his body.

"As a dominant Saiyan its normal to have a huge cock boy, all you have to worry about is making it feel good" Kukumba spoke pushing Kael down so he was now face to face with the bulge in the boxers.

Ku's tail then pulled the boxers down setting free the large member already standing at attention leaking precum then pushed Kael head into the crotch smearing his package on Kael's face

Kael inhaled the powerful scent licking the large member stroking it slowly feeling the precum leak out.

The large Saiyan then grabbed Kael from the back of the head and grabbed his large dick slapping it on Kael face, his hand the moved to Kael check and puts his thumb on his bottom lip to try to open it a bit

"Come on boy, eat my dick~" Kukumba smirked licking his lips.

"I bet you love having to dominate me" Kael spoke pulling the foreskin back and taking the head into his mouth his tongue licking the precum leaking out.

The large Saiyan then pushed his dick deeper down the small Saiyan throat with a moan, "that's what I do boy~ now you eat this cock."

Kael moaned on the dick bobbing his head removing the dick slapping it on his tongue making tiny precum trail and taking it back into his mouth as the large Saiyan laughed.

"Hahaha I see you enjoy it too~" Ku smirked starting to feel so horny because the sensation Kael's mouth was giving him.

Removing the dick from his mouth Kael began licking the precum on the head looking up at Ku with a smirk, "I love it better inside me~ jabbing my inner spot."

Ku then forces his dick once again back into Kael mouth as he started to fuck Kael mouth with a good steady rhythm.

"Of course boy, I will fill you, don't lose your patience's~" Kukumba smirked as Kael had his hands pressed against Ku's hips moaning from the dick violating his mouth the moans vibrating around Ku dick.

"Oohhh! So fucking good! Come on boy!" Kukumba spoke stopping when he was all the way in making Kael gag and cough the pulled out as Kael gasped coughing, "ok boy come here."

Helping Kael to his feet Kael caught his breath panting and giving Ku a glare slapping his chest, "god damn! Trying to choke me!"

"Did you enjoy my dick boy? Taste any good?" Kukumba laughed as Kael glared at him.

"Well until you tried to gag me! Yeah...it was...intoxicating" Kael blushed.

"Yeah? Let me taste it" Kukumba spoke grabbing Kael chin and turned his head and kissed Kael again now more deeply.

"Mmmmmm~" Kale moaned pulling Ku back into a deep hot make-out session both crawling onto the table with Kukumba onto of Kael and the younger Saiyan wrapping his legs around his waist.

Kukumba stops panting and looking at Kael's body and see his boxer a bit wet from precum.

"You don't need these" Ku spoke grabbing Kael boxers and ripping them off the young Saiyan body.

"HEY!" Kael growled pulling on Ku's hair, "you're lucky those weren't expensive!"

Ignoring the Saiyan Kukumba started to kiss Kael's body from chest to abs with teasing lick and rub his face against his naked body inhaling the intoxicating scent.

"Haaaaaah~" Kael moaned his body getting hotter from the erotic touches.

Now face to face with Kael's dick Kukumba grabbed the balls and dick and pull it out of the way to keep licking to Kael quivering ass hole.

"This is what I'm looking for" Ku smirked as he started to eat at Kael ass madly.

"Ooooooh!" Kael cried out grabbing at the table cloth from the tongue entering his tight hole.

Ku then starts pushing his head against Kael ass trying to reach more deeply into the younger Saiyan.

"Kukumba~" Kael moaned out grabbing the man hair, "ohhh fuck!"

"You have the perfect ass you little fucker" Ku spoke grabbing Kael's dick while giving the asshole teasing licks, "it's amazing how hard you are just for playing with your ass."

"I can't help it" Kael moaned feeling Ku teasing his ass with long licks and stroking his dick a bit of his precum dripping from it his moans grew louder an arm covering his face from the Prue ecstasy "more! Please Ku more!"

"Ok fucker I think you're ready to take my dick" Ku spoke as he slides three fingers inside Kael asshole, stretching it for his dick.

"Ngh!" Kael grunted trying not to lose control, "Ohh fuck baby!"

Grabbing Kael dick he took the precum and smeared it on his own dick lubing it up as Kael watched with a red blush in anticipation.

"This will help even more" Ku spoke lifting Kael leg and pull it up to have better access to the asshole, pressing the head of his dick against the upper part of the asshole near the balls slowly dragging it down leaving a precum trail and pressed it against the asshole, and start to press gently on it.

"You want it inside you huh?" Ku spoke looking at Kael who let out little moans feeling the hot member wanting entrance then nodded.

"Fuck me Kukumba~" he moaned with an erotic red blush and panting.

"Take a deep breath boy here it goes" Ku spoke as Kael nodded and inhaled as Ku penetrate Kael and drove in one thrust his entire dick deep inside.

Ku's dick now slippery because of Kael's and Ku's precum for the lube allowed it to slide perfectly and easily.

"Sooooo fucking good!...This feels so great!" Ku panted remaining still.

"NGH!" Kale grunted arms wrapping around Ku's neck moaning into his ear, "ha aah Ku."

Ku then began moving his hips fucking Kael deeply his balls slapping against Kael ass with each thrust, Kael moans were matched with the creaking sounds of the table from each of Ku powerful thrusts and the wet noises from the dick penetrating Kael's hole.

"Uuughhh yes! Fucker take it all!" Ku growled thrusting harder his dick brushing against Kael prostate with each thrust.

"Oooooh fuck!" Kael moaned legs wrapping around Ku's waist pulling him in deeper and his ass squeezing down on the dick.

Feeling Kael's ass pressing his dick on the right moments it milking him of his precum drove him nuts and growled.

"Ooooh you fucker...! You know what are you doing with that ass...this...is amazing!" Ku moaned holding Kael closer to his body

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Kael moaned kissing Ku neck both Saiyan sweating precum leaking out of Kael ass with each of Ku's thrust and their combined scent made the Saiyan pair even hornier.

Ku reaches around the back of Kael neck pulling him up and kissing him, starting to lose his mind and bite him a bit harder on the bottom lip.

"Mmmmmm it soooo good~" Kael moaned kissing his back feeling the dick in his pulsing for an impending climax.

"Ughhh damn boy! I'm gonna fill your ass!" he moaned thrusting faster feeling his climax nearing, "I'm about to..."

"Ooooh me too! Mmmmm in me!" Kael moaned.

"Aggrrrr!" Ku grunted shooting his cum with so much pressure it drenches Kael's insides with his thick white seed.

"Aaaaaaah!" Kael cried out cumming on Ku's chest when he felt Ku seed pour into his body both still in a heated his moaning into each other mouths as cum began leaking out in a thick puddle around Ku dick.

"Shit...is it...haaa...haaaa...gonna be like this...every time?" Kael panted his forehead pressed against Ku's.

"Ghn...grr...that.. was...something" Ku panted trying to catch his breath his large dick now soften slips out of Kael body and cum leak out onto the table.

"Dammit...I forgot to put a rubber on you..." Kael groaned remembering how long it took last night to clean out the cum Ku filled him with.

"What the fuck is that?" Kukumba asked confused what a rubber was.

"Oh fuck...I hope you don't have a disease..." Kael panted looking up at Ku kissing him.

"Now... I'm hungry... what about that desert you said before?" Kukumba smirked as Kael slapped his chest.

"Help me up first" Kael chuckled at the hopeless man.

Ku then stood up getting off the table and pulled Kael up and held him in his arms both looking into each other's eyes.

Ku had to admit Kael was VERY attractive not to mention the best fuck he had, the attraction he had for this boy was powerful, he was starting to grow fond of him and not even thinking spoke, "I like you."

Kael eyes then widen a red blush on his face looking up at Ku with a moved cute expression that made Ku blush red then Ku realized what he just said and had blushed then dropped Kael on the floor.

"OW! YOU ASSHOLE!" Kael growled rubbing his tailbone.

"Give me food..." Ku spoke looking away trying to make Kael forget what he just said.

Getting up with a groaned Kael rubbed his sore ass and glared, "go help yourself to the fridge! I need to clean this mess you left in me!" he growled cum leaking down his thigh.

Ku then put on an angered expression but the words came out differently then he came up with in his head, "I will wait for you..." he spoke taking a seat then realized he said the wrong thing again and growled, "n-no way! You need a shower too!"

'Wow he actually cute, nice try with the tough guy act' Kael thought with a smile then approached leaning in with a sexy smirk then whispered in his ear "if you ever fucking drop me like that again I'll bite off your fucking dick! Got it?!"

A bit nervous and impressed Ku blushed then spoke, "wha..whatever..."

At that moment the table behind them broke splitting in half and laying on the ground and the young Saiyan groaning.

"Aw man, I liked that table" he pouted then looked at the mess of the dishes that they forgot that was on the table getting knocked over during their fucking, "aw man! It gonna take forever to clean this shit up!"

"The table looked old anyway" Kukumba spoke as Kael slapped his arm.

"I'll be right back, I gotta clean out this shit you dumped in me" Kael sighed.

"You're acting like you've never had cum poured into your body" Ku spoke crouched down taking bites of food off the broken table.

"Uh no, for the record you're the first one I let go raw in me. Which was stupid of me who know what diseases you might have" Kael spoke entering the hall.

"Hey! Show respect boy! I'm clean for your information!" Ku growled.

"You better be!" Kael spoke going into the bathroom.

"Hmph" Ku grunted opening the fridge for a drink bending over as the front door was unlocked and a middle age looking woman with red hair entered wearing business clothes and saw an ass sticking out from the fridge.

"Oh good you're here Kael, I got the schedule for you. The shoot will be tomorrow, it is swimwear. Don't shave, also I managed to get you an interview with Inferno City Trend they'll no doubt try to side blind you with 'him' so avoid the topic if you can" Sheila spoke looking through a list then Ku sat up with a beer in hand taking a sip.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kukumba asked closing the door as the woman had an unamused expression looking down to see he was nude then glanced at the broken dining table.

"Well, here I was worried he wouldn't get over it" she spoke with an amused smile adjusting her glasses.

"Dammit! Next time you better pull o-" Kael spoke coming into the room in a robe and stop midsentence when he saw his agent "-aaaaaaa hey Sheila! Uh, what are you doing here! I thought I was gonna meet you at your office!"

"I had a lunch date and decided to save you a trip" she spoke glancing at the table then at the naked Kukumba again who wasn't attempting to cover up, "so who's this?"

"OH! Uh, Sheila, this is my...new boyfriend!" Kael smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Ku spoke taking another sip with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Sheila spoke looking at Kukumba again, "hmm he could work, nice body, tall, handsome, well endowed" she smirked winking at Kael who blushed, "yes he'll get you a nice buzz in job offers, mention his in your interview."

"Interview?" Kael spoke as Sheila gave him the list.

"Yes Inferno City Trend wants a one on one interview with you, make sure to give them the sob story of your upbringing then SMACK them in the face with your new found happiness and love life" she smirked glancing at Kukumba again, "don't be afraid to throw in some dirty details."

"Love life?" Kukumba spoke leaning on the counter.

"Is this gonna be a sight I'll see when I visit?" Sheila asked with a smirk.

"Thank you, Sheila!" Kael spoke blushed as she got up.

"See you kid~ Have fun with your new 'boyfriend' I'll send you a new table" she winked leaving.

"Boyfriend? Love life?" Ku repeated.

"Oh shut up and put some clothes on!" Kael yelled red in the face going to the closet pulling out a broom to clean up the mess they made grunting when he bent over from his sore rear and glared at Ku, "you can help!"

"In your dreams boy" Ku spoke taking another sip of his drink.

"Don't help and you can forget about getting to use my ass again" Kael glared as Ku growled walking over and picking up plates.

"So can we do it again after we finish cleaning up this shit?" Ku asked as Kael let out a sigh then looked at Ku still naked form.

"In the bath" Kael blushed as Ku smirked.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_A.N. LEMON YAOI CHAPTER! DO NOT LIKE JUST DON'T READ IT_**

 ** _Chapter Eight: The Photoshoot_**

"You said we were going to an all you can eat buffet! Does this look like a fucking all you can eat buffet!?" Kukumba growled having being tricked into going to one of Kael's photo shoots in which the smaller Saiyan replied.

"Noooo I said 'after my photoshoot, I'll take you to this great buffet I found! All you can eat' we only need to be here for three hours. If you wanna keep living with me and eat all you want then I need to earn money. Just take a seat over there and be nice please" Kael said pointing to a chair with Kael name on it.

"Fine but you owe me! Little shit," Kukumba growled.

"Okay, Ku I hear ya loud and clear" Kael winked walking over to a dressing room.

"Little sneak I'll get him back" Kukuma huffed taking a seat that was too small for him, glancing around the Saiyan noticed all the humans setting up lights settings for each shoot and people leaving and exiting out of Kael dressing room.

The Saiyan didn't understand why some pictures needed this much humans let alone three hours but he sat quietly watching as the first set was made.

"Okay people Fall Fashion" a man spoke as Kael left the dressing room in winter clothes.

 _'_ _Why is he wearing those ridiculous clothes? It hot outside? These humans I will never understand,'_ Kukumba thought his head in his hand propped up on the arm of the chair watching Kael pose with the flash of cameras around him some without flashes.

Watching, almost studying, Kukumba watched Kael pose with a female model, he recognized the look in Kael eye when he desired something he had seen it many times before when they were fucking.

What appeared to the humans as interest for the woman on Kael face Kukumba saw in the eyes Kael wasn't interested in the slightest.

Then came summer a change of scenery and clothes Kale stepped out in swim trunks.

 _'_ _All that damn sand gonna take someone a long time to clean up'_ Kukumba thought thinking about who the idiot was who dumped sand in a studio when they could have gone to a real beach. With that thought, he focused on Kael again and notice 'he shaved.' Noticing the body hair Kael had was now gone.

With a gulp Kukumba study Kale body as he was focused on his poses for the picture.

Kukumba watched every curve of the Saiyan body even more focused when the sprayed some water on him for an 'out of the ocean' look.

Kukumba couldn't deny it, there was a powerful attraction at work here, with all his past sexual encounters Kael was indeed the best. No Saiyan has ever made him feel as good during sex as Kael did and the younger could handle his strength, in fact, he would demand it, just thinking about the smaller Saiyan moaning underneath him his dick plowing into that tight ass.

With wide eyes, Kukumba shook his head ' _no no! Not now can't think of that shit now!'_ Kukumba thought fidgeting a little in his seat.

"Okay let's get ready for the underwear shoot" a man called as Kukumba looked up.

"Oh, shit" he groaned watching the set change to a plain white setting and Kael stepping out in white name brand briefs, smiling and smirking for each photo unaware Kukumba was gripping the armrests of the chair cracks visibly loud and his thighs fidgeting from a growing pain in his pants.

"Okay, that a wrap! Take five people!" a man called announcing break time as Kael was handed a robe and put it on.

Enough was enough Kukumba reached his limit getting up and approaching Kael who looked up and spoke "almost done after this short break we'll-" he began but was cut off with Kukumba grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the set "h-hey! Easy Ku!"

"Uh, Kael everything alright?" a photographer asked.

"Y-yeah! No need to worry I got this!" Kael smiled as they went through double doors and Kael yell was heard "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Shut the fuck up" Kukumba growled looking around then spotted a men bathroom pulling Kael pushing open each stall to make sure they were empty then locked the door.

"What the fuck Ku?! You didn't have to be so forceful! Why the fuck are we here?" Kael asked then eyes widen when he saw a bulge in Kukumba pants as the large Saiyan tossed his shirt off approaching Kael carefully pulling off the robe that covered him leaving him exposed in the underwear he was molding in.

"S-Stop!" Kael blushed hands pressed to Kukumba chest "will you calm down! We can do that later! This is not the place or time for sex!" he spoke as Kukumba growled dominantly pressing Kale towards the wall of a stall then spoke.

"Shut the fuck up. I will fuck you right here, right now" he growled spinning Kael around so his hands we placed on the wall then kissed Kael neck.

"A-Ah" Kael moaned hearing Kukumba fight to get his belt off and with the thud of the pants hitting the ground then felt his underwear pulled down to expose his ass but still covered his cock which then he felt the large Saiyan erect cock began to rub between his ass cheeks, his precum lubricating the hole it brushed against and with each humping motion the friction made Kael moan.

Kael knew he needed to keep his voice down and knew Kukumba was dead set on fucking, Kami knows the Saiyan could turn him on bad but he had to be strong and fight back "aah come on! W-we can't here" Kael moaned blushing redder and his own erection creating a bulge in his underwear.

Without warning and getting on knees Kukumba spread Kael ass cheeks apart. This was his prize the small quivering hole still tight like a virgin and apart of the perfect firm ass he every held in his hands, Kukumba needed relief and he was going to get it, and with that dug his face in his tongue diving into the hole forcing it way through.

"A-AH!" Kael moaned quickly covering his mouth feeling that tongue moving around in circles the sensation felt amazing and the setting was dangerous but exciting. Trying to contain his moans with his eyes closed he let the Saiyan have his way it felt too damn good.

Kukumba enjoyed the taste of the Saiyan his tongue could only reach so far and his jaw was getting sore so pulling out giving that now loosened hole a teasing lick he stood back up pulling down Kael underwear then spitting in his hand and lubing up his cock hissing from the friction of rubbing it up and down.

Taking a hold of his cock and pulling back the foreskin the head found Kael quivering hole and the moment the two touched Kael eyes widen knowing what was next but before he could protest the large Saiyan pushed the head of his cock in and pushed his way all the way through till his pelvis met Kael ass cheek.

"AHHH!" Kael cried out from the intrusion covering his mouth but the large Saiyan had a solution for that picking up Kale underwear and gagging them in his mouth as Kukumba slowly pulled out stopping at the head and thrusting hard back in.

"MN!" Kael muffled moan echoed to Kukumba ears as he basked in the sweet heat around his cock, almost swearing it could make his dick melt off thrusting back and forth, the slap of their skin echoing and his grunts echoed through the bathroom with Kael moans.

Kael didn't want to admit it but it felt amazing, the hard thrusts of his lover pounding into him was sending wave after wave of pleasure up his spine but he was not gonna be silenced with a gag!

Spotting Kukumba tail Kael grabbed it as the Saiyan hips jerked back his legs shaking as he pulled out and fell back on his ass his dick still hard and glistening with his precum and a blush on his face from Kael hold on his tail.

Panting and narrowing his eyes Ku spoke: "you….little fucker."

Kael then pulled the underwear out of his mouth and turns around with a glare at Kukumba and still kept his grip on the tail.

"You asshole! I can't get these wet! I still need them for the rest of the shoot!" Kale growled setting the underwear on the sink then stood above Kukumba and slowly bent down his ass right above the large dick as he sat down on the cock rejoining their bodies as he held in a moan till he was fully seated on his lover's member and looked up with a red blush and released Kukumba tail "you could kiss me to keep my voice down too you fucker."

With that said Kukuma pulled Kael into a deep heated kiss their tongues wrestling and tasting each other mouths.

Kukumba then moved his hands down to grab a handful of his lover ass cheeks and began to pound him harder and faster every time with each thrust.

"Ku~" Kael moaned wrapping his legs around Kukumba waist and his arm around his neck his nails digging into his lover back then whispered into his lover's ear "you're so hopeless" he moaned.

"Aghhhrrrr" Kukumba moaned standing them up his hands still bouncing the Saiyan on his cock trying to get deeper and deeper into that heat and striking that spot in Kale body that sent wave upon wave of pleasure through his spine.

"Harder you fucker~" Kael moaned in his ear the sound of slapping skin echoing in the bathroom as Kukumba pinned Kael to the wall both his large hands supporting his body creating cracks on the wall still thrusting into Kael.

"Ngh~" Kukumba moaned kissing Kael again then set Kael to stand on his feet spinning him around with one hand covering Kael mouth and the other rubbing his chest and torso giving a nipple a pinch.

"Mmmm!" Kael moaned from behind the hand his hands on the wall creating cracks feeling the Saiyan pounding so deep into him.

Ku then leaned in closer to Kael kissing his neck licking his way down to the shoulder bone giving it a playful nip not enough to draw blood but to get a moan out of Kael.

"Ngh!" Kael moaned sucking two of Ku's fingers into his mouth sucking on them his tongue wrapping around each finger and released the moistened fingers and whispers

"H-Hah...you're rougher than usual...ahhh! M-my photoshoot-A-AH…really get you this pent up?" Kael moaned.

"Shut the fuck up kid just keep milking my dick as you know how!" Ku growled thrusting harder.

"Mmmmm~" Kael moaned thrusting back against that dick pounding into him wanting it all the way in him to hit that spot, "so...big~"

"AGGGH~ Oh fuck boy~ This is so good~" Ku moaned kissing Kael neck while one of his hands traveled down past the naval and towards the leaking dick bouncing with each thrust then whispered into Kael ear sending shivers down his partner spine "do you want to feel good to hmm?"

"Ah~" Kael moaned in response trying to keep his voice low his ass squeezing the dick pounding into him earning a grunt from Ku, "fuck yes~"

Ku then grabbed Kael's dick giving it a stroke watching the precum dripping with each stroke "oh you little pig~" he groaned stroking the dick a few times and get his hand all sticky with Kael Precum and then he put it in his mouth to taste.

"Ah fuck~" Ku moaned watching the erotic sight of Ku tasting his precum.

"Ohhhh this drives me, so crazy boy! Come on give it a taste~" Ku smirked rubbing the precum on Kael's face.

Kael didn't appreciate that nor being called a pig and his partner needed another lesson in fucking on Earth so when the hand got close to his mouth Kael bit down on the finger enough to draw blood and for Ku the yell out.

"Fuck!" Ku growled pulling out of Kael.

"Who the real animal here?" Kael spoke spinning around and pushing Ku down onto a toilet and before his partner could protest Kael straddled the large Saiyan lap his ass teasingly rubbing against Ku throbbing moist dick then sat down on it rejoining their bodies once more.

"Ahhhh fuck~" Kael moaned when he felt the large member fully penetrate him again "...I'm not just gonna be your toy alpha...I don't know how it works on Vegeta but here on Earth" he spoke riding the dick each thrust hitting his prostate sending wave after wave through Kael body "the bottom can overpower the top too~"

"Uhhhhhh~" Ku moaned grabbing Kael ass each hand squeezing the cheeks and moving his hip in time with Kael thrusts then moaned "whatever you say kid just keep moving that ass like that~"

Kael then reached down and grabs the hand he bit earlier looking at the blood he drew and moved the hand to his mouth and began sucking the finger licking up the blood.

Ku opens his mouth panting like a dog as he keeps moving his hips and stares at Kael with his sight full of pleasure as Kael released the finger.

"Suck my tongue boy~" Ku moaned as Kael leaned forward and capture Ku's lips their eager tongues wrestling and tasting the flavors the other had.

Ku feels a wave of pleasure throughout his entire body while he madly eats at Kael eager mouth his hands on Kael ass moving those hips faster feeling his dick start to get a bit bigger feeling tighter inside Kael.

Kael felt this too, the end was coming up and he didn't want to come back to the photoshoot with a mess his briefs.

"Mmmm~ P-pull out-AHHH! D-don't cum in me" Kael moaned trying to get up but Ku grabbed Kael's hips and pulled him down still thrusting into Kael body silencing Kael protest with the kissing.

"H-ahh...please...haah!" Kael moaned wrapping his arms around Ku's neck the pleasure was too much he couldn't think straight.

"This is your spot isn't it?" Ku moaned as he thrust hard into Kael ass hitting the prostate of Kael's over and over.

"Haaaah! I'm serious! AAAAH fuck! Please don't!" Kael moaned as Ku kept squeezing Kael's ass cheeks thrusting the body down on his dick in time with his thrusts and kissing him.

"Let's cum together boy~ let it out" Ku moaned encouraging Kael climax.

Kael knew he wasn't gonna last but before he cum, he wanted to hear his lover say that one word again, hear him call it out as they cum together.

"Ahh! please mmmm say it! Ahhh, say my name again...AHHH!" he moaned with an erotic face mouth open drool on the side of his mouth

"OOOH FUUUCK. KAEL! LETS CUM" Ku yelled not caring if someone heard thrusting faster the end was here and he was gonna fill his lover.

"KU!" Kael cried out unable to get Ku dick out in time feeling the hot seed pour into his body and his climax splattering onto Ku's chest. Once again Ku had cum a large quantity into his lover with each thrust more leaked out from the sides traveling down the shaft down the balls and into the toilet bowl.

Both panting trying to catch theirs breathes Ku almost fainted because of how this fuck ended and while he was panting he spoke kissing Kael's neck.

"There...is...No other ass like yours….I haven't felt like this...never before..." Ku admitted.

"Idiot..." Kael panted pulling Ku in for another kiss.

Later once they had caught their breaths Ku stood by the sink washing off the cum from his chest looking at himself in the mirror while in a stall now with the door closed Kael sat on the toilet using toilet paper to try and clean himself up.

"God dammit Ku! I told you to pull out! I have to go back to the photo shoot!" Kael growled trying to clean out the cum still leaking from his ass

"I believe this is what you earthlings call it 'a gift' boy" Ku spoke.

"A gift?! For what! It, not my birthday and sure as hell aren't yours!" Kael yelled annoyed at the lame excuse as Ku laughed a bit breaking from his serious face for a moment he really did find Kael cute sometimes and enjoyed teasing the younger Saiyan.

"...no ass like mine huh? That a lie you must of have fucked other ass before mine" Kael spoke recalling Ku words.

"You are my first and only Saiyan fuck" Ku spoke trying to locate his clothes as Kael sat wide-eyed at what Ku said.

":...so I was your first?" Kael asked blushing a bit at the thought he could be Ku first time.

"Saiyan! You were my first Saiyan fuck!" Ku corrected with a red blush as Kael opened the stall door and pulled Ku in then sat back down on the toilet and spread his ass cheeks apart to show Ku the hole he had pounded moments ago and filled with his seed.

"See the mess you made? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Kael spoke with a blush.

Ku stood wide-eyed his nose detected the pheromones and felt his heart pump as he spoke "l-let me help you get clean" he spoke getting down on his knees and began to give Kael a rimjob devouring his own cum and that tongue diving into Kael.

"Ahh~" Kael moaned feeling the tongue swimming inside him his hands in Ku's hair feeling the Saiyan clean the mess he made "...what happening to me..I'm...sooo...horny."

"Oh...boy it's in your blood" Ku spoke then went back to eating Kael ass.

"H-haaaah~our blood...~" Kael corrected as Ku continued to eat his ass

"Yeah" Ku spoke.

"Ahhhhh fuck~...who ass better?" Kael moaned wanting to hear Ku answer.

"Your's boy, you have the perfect ass for me~" Ku spoke his face still devouring the ass.

"Who does this ass belong to now~" Kael teased with an erotic smirk.

"This ass is mine you little fucker~ now and always just to please me, kid~" Ku spoke as he stood and leaned in towards Kael mouth his own cum at the corner of his mouth "I've become addicted to you~"

Kael then pulled Ku into a kiss tasting Ku powerful thick cum on his tongue moaning into his mouth and spoke, "and who big dick going back into this ass?"

"For sure baby~" Ku moaned as his dick slipped back inside once more

"Ahhhh I'm addicted to you too~ my brain tells me stop...but my body wants more fucking~" Kael moaned feeling Ku teasing a bit slowly pushing his cock all the way in and slowly pulling all the way out making Kael whimper from the cruel slow fucking.

"Aghh is so fucking slippery in there~ it feels so fucking good" Ku moaned thrusting slowly in and out.

" It feels amazing inside me~ you hit so deep to that one spot~" Kael moaned.

"Oh, yea? Do you mean right here right?" he spoke moving his hips to reach deep and rub his dick against Kael prostate.

"Mmmm don't be a tease~" Kael moaned his hands reach around and give Ku's ass cheeks and firm squeeze.

"Ngh!" Ku groaned enjoying Kael grabbing him like that and keeping fucking Kael with each thrust of his hips "fuck yeah kid~"

"Ku~ Kael moaned wrapping his arms around Ku's neck "this damn seat hurting my back if we're fast enough we can get to my dressing room~" Ku thrusts one last time and take out his dick all sticky with the cum lubricant as Kael spoke again, "we can be as loud as we want there~"

"Which way?" Ku spoke.

Kael then quickly hands Ku his pants who barely got them on and didn't bother with the shoes or shirt picking this up as Kael slips on a robe grabbing his underwear and both still hard and their clothes unable to hid it. Then taking Ku by the hand down the halls and quickly to a large room where Ku locked the door.

Later that day at the buffet Kael was glaring at Ku from across the table, their table covered in empty plates and more food coming in. Stuffing his face Kukumba glanced up to see Kael glare.

"What?" Ku spoke.

"YOU OWE ME!" Kael growled with a red blush and eating.

"Owe you for what?" Ku spoke as Kael threw a pea at Ku's face.

"For that fucking stunt, you pulled! Do you know how embarrassing it was coming back to the shoot without letting anyone see the mess you left!" Kael growled.

"It was funny watching you try to keep people from seeing my gift~" Ku smirked.

"Bastard" Kael growled still eating then spotted Sheila enter the restaurant, and waved at her "oh hey Sheila!"

"Hey, Kael a word" she spoke as Kael stood up and followed her outside into the hall while Ku continued to eat.

"What's up Sheila?" Kael asked.

"Had fun in the dressing room?" she smirked as Kael blushed.

"How did you-" Kael gasped.

"Please it was so obvious what you two did in the bathroom then again in the dressing room, who do you think made sure no one walked in or heard the shit you two were up to!" Sheila spoke adjusting her glasses.

"Oh god!" Kael groaned blushing and covering his face.

"That not what has me concerned" She spoke, "he from Planet Vegetable too isn't he?"

"It's actually...uh never mind but yeah he is. Sheila, he's like me, I never thought there were others like me still out there" Kael smiled.

"You been taking care of him too from what I assume?" she asked.

"He crashed to earth in bad condition, took some time but he doing much better now" Kael smiled looking through the window to Ku still eating.

"Honey I've known you for a long time and I'm worried you may be suffering from Florence Nightingale Syndrome, this fling you're having with this man may only lead to you getting hurt again like before" she spoke.

"That ridiculous, this isn't like last time we're well I guess friends with benefits! Yes, I'll admit I am attracted to him I mean look at him!" Kael spoke.

"Eh he's okay," Sheila said shrugging "but I don't want you to get hurt again kid, don't let false feelings blind your judgment."

"I'll be fine besides I can't just throw him out on the streets he's a Saiyan and he doesn't know how to adapt to this planet" Kael spoke.

"Well, I'd suggest looking into that, as far the press and your fanbase knows he's your boyfriend and let's keep this alien business out of it" Sheila spoke.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got this" Kael waved going back in and taking his seat across from Ku.

"What she want?" Ku asked still eating.

"Oh nothing, just work related stuff" Kael smiled going back to eating.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_A.N. LEMON YAOI CHAPTER! DO NOT LIKE JUST DON'T READ IT_**

 ** _Chapter Nine: First Date!_**

After a few weeks, Ku and Kael feel into a pattern when Kael was not fixing them meals, working or training with Ku physically and sexually he was doing research on the internet following any alien sighting to try and locate Kukumba's friend.

On this day it was a training day and the two were in Ku home gym, both throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"HA!" Kael yelled swinging a kick at Ku head who blocked it then grabbed Kael leg swinging him around and to the ground.

Standing up with his hands Kael spun his other leg slamming into Ku jaw and losing his grip on his other leg.

Hitting the ground Kael pounced sitting up on Ku's waist pinning the Saiyans hands to the ground both panting, sweat glistening their bodies and grins on their faces.

"Not bad huh~" Kael smirked his face near Ku's.

"Not bad at all" Ku smirked then his tail wrapped around Kael waist then threw him to the ground and Ku now had him pinned his crotch rubbing against Kael's and grinning, "but not that good~"

"Show off" Kael smirked both looking into each other eyes but before anyone could get lucky the phone rang.

"Don't answer it" Ku spoke holding Kael to the ground.

"If it Sheila she just gonna show up and do you really want her to interrupt us?" Kael spoke.

"Dammit!" Ku growled knowing Kael was right and releasing the smaller Saiyan who got up and went to the phone.

"Hello" Kael spoke answering "hi Sheila."

"Of course" Ku growled picking up a towel cleaning sweat off his forehead as Kael rolled his eyes.

"What you got for me?" Kael smiled and listened as his eyes-widen "that tomorrow?! Oh hell yes I'm going!"

"What tomorrow?" Ku asked as Kael shhh him.

"Uh huh? Okay, great send them tomorrow! You're the best! Thanks, Sheila" he smiled hanging up.

"What got you so excited?" Ku asked picking up a water bottle.

"Tomorrow is the Summer Festival, in this part of the world the Earthlings dress up in these outfits called Kimono's VERY comfortable and walk around to these different booths buying all kind of neat things!" Kael began as Ku held up his hand to stop Kael talking.

"No." he spoke.

"No?! I didn't even ask you if you want to go yet!" Kael growled.

"I know where this is going and forget it, sounds boring as hell and I'd rather train than waste hours doing stupid earthling shit" Ku spoke.

"Come on their fun games to play!" Kael said.

"Not interested" Ku spoke picking up some weights.

"You can win all sorts of cool prizes!"

"Nah" Ku spoke starting to lift each weight.

"All kinds of amazing foods to eat!" Kael added as Ku stopped for a second then continued.

"Tempting but nope" Ku spoke with his back to Kael and the small Saiyan knew he has to pull out the big guns.

"Tell you what, if you agree to come with me and behave! Not destroy anything! Have a good time with me and I'll make it worth your while~" Kael smirked.

"Boy, I am already getting to fuck you when I please what could you possibly have that will make me waste my time at some silly Earthling thing" Ku spoke.

"I'll give you a book on EVERY known sex position known to fucking history~" Kael spoke as Ku stopped working out tail swishing a bit and turned his head slightly.

"There are other positions?" he spoke with interest.

"Mmmhmmm many! Some you'll like, so if you behave and have a good time with me, the book is all yours~" Kael smirked.

"...UGH! Fine!" Ku growled.

"YAY!" Kael smiled coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around his back resting his head on Ku's back, "trust me you'll have a great time!"

"Uh huh sure" Ku spoke looking over his shoulder to Kael and smiled, "wanna do it?"

"Nah mood was killed" Kael smiled patting Ku back and leaving the room.

"Fucking Sheila!" Ku growled.

The next day Ku growled looking at the kimono he was forced to wear, green like his head band, and wore sandals.

"Motherfucker! It's a dress!" he growled.

"It not a dress!" Kael spoke stepping out in a black kimono and smiling, and fixing the sash around Ku's waist "you look very handsome."

Blushing he glanced away, "whatever" he growled as Kael chuckled.

"Let's go!" Kael grinned dragging Kukumba out the front door.

Arriving at the festival the night was lit up by fairy lights strung up from each booth, the smells of many foods hitting their noses and people of all ages dressed up walking past.

Seeing the children and families Kael smiled watching their excitement. 'This is so nice, it almost like we're on a date.' Kael thought then noticed Ku no longer by his side then quickly looked around and spotted him by the first food booth.

"Boy! Get over here I wanna try these!" he spoke pointing at the meat being grilled.

'Yep he thinks with his stomach' Kael thought then approached the booth.

Walking down the between rows of booths the two walked eating food stopping in front of each booth looking at souvenirs being sold, foods to eat and games to play.

Stopping at a fish game Ku lifted a paper net only to have a fish break through.

"Dammit! What the fun in this game! This is the fifth time!" Ku growled throwing the stick.

"It's supposed to be hard Ku" Kael chuckled.

"Look, mommy, I won!" A child spoke catching a fish as Ku glared.

"Okay let's go to the next booth" Kael chuckled leading Ku away taking him by the hand as Ku raised an eyebrow.

"There a lot of people, so we don't get separated" Kael spoke holding onto Ku's hand as he held back with a blush.

'It's kind of like we're on a date' Kael thought with a blush leading Ku up some stairs to a line to a shrine.

Later Ku and Kael were opening their fortunes as Kael opened his.

"Let's see 'the one you've been seeking will enter your life but at a cost' well that fine I suppose..." Kael spoke glancing at Ku who stared at his fortune then held it out.

"I can't read Earthling" he spoke.

"Hand it over" Kael spoke taking it and began to read it "...'your love life is looking promising, but their room for improvement' pfffft!" the small Saiyan snickered as Ku growled.

"How is that funny?!" he growled.

"It funny because it true" Kael spoke tying his fortune with the other on a tree with strings coming down.

"Love life? Sorry, I'm not in one" Ku spoke following Kael actions and tying his as well.

"Whatever you say Ku" Kael smiled checking his watch and took Ku hand again, "this way."

"Aren't we suppose to follow the people that way?" Ku spoke watching all the people gathering towards the hills.

"I have a spot to show ya" Kael spoke leading Ku into the woods area Kael lead Ku to another shrine then high jumped onto the flat room with Ku following up the small shrine.

Sitting down Kael laid back on the roof as Ku following both looking up at the sky.

"So why here?" Ku asked glancing over.

"It's the best spot, trust me!" Kael grinned.

Ku had wondered what it was that the younger Saiyan was possibly plotting next, today hadn't been as bad as he originally thought the food was great.

Maybe it was because of the isolation of this spot that made Kael bring Ku to this place or the calm atmosphere he feels here, or because you couldn't hear all the cheering as the people eagerly waited to see the fireworks.

"So, why did you bring me to this old ass dump?" he asked as he casually glanced at the smaller Saiyan. He had to admit he was having fun, more than he wanted to admit.

"Well~" Kael smiled, "the festival was the taste of the finale to come" he smiled checking his watch "we still got fifteen minutes."

Kael didn't expect that he like this man as much as he did, of course, they had agreed when they started this odd relationship they only be somewhat friends who fucked when needed.

Kukumba rolled his eyes, sighing a little bit. "That's the fifth time you've checked your watch, it's getting irritating," Ku spoke as he reached over, placing his hand on top of Kael's own, both to keep him from checking his watch again, as well as to simply make contact with the other. He had to admit, even though they'd agreed this relationship was purely for his benefit mostly, he did enjoy touching the other and tasting his body and inhaling his scent.

The feeling of Kael's skin up against his own always felt...well, good, DAMN GOOD, more so the pure raw heat he feels when entering the smaller Saiyan.

"So, you wanted to show me something, what is it?" he asked as he nudged the other with his elbow.

Turning his head Kael smiled not wanting Ku to move his hand "I just...I just want to say I am happy that I have you in my life...I'm really grateful you crash landed here."

Kukumba smiled a little shyly as the other admitted to how he was feeling, it wasn't a declaration of love or anything, but this made him a little happy in his gut. "I...I know what you mean, I mean sure, I've had to….well, you know...but...I don't know, it just seems to feel better when you of your own free will want it and the other person wants it too, does that makes sense? When it goes both ways?" Ku asked a slight blush on his face wondering if he was making any sense. So sounded better in his head.

Kael then smiled resting his head on Ku's shoulder, "you know, you're very sweet sometimes when you wanna be."

Kukumba then scoffed a little, "fuck off! Don't get any ideas! This is not a...the fuck you call it...a date? Nor am I courting you" Ku said coming to a sudden realization "...boy? Is this a date?" he almost laughed out as he looked at Kael.

"You fucking asshole! That not funny! Even if this was a date you wouldn't get lucky because of that comment!" Kael blushed with a growl.

Kukumba immediately shifted around to hold the other's shoulders, "boy, I'm not laughing at you, okay, I'm so laughing at you." he added, calming down a little.

Much to Ku surprise Kael's eyes were actually pretty beautiful in the light like this, he reached down, gently running a thumb over Kael face. "haven't fallen for me have you?" he added with a smirk, still staring into the other eyes, feeling like they were drawing him in, and was his face getting larger? No...he was getting closer. Without thinking his body kept moving until without even thinking he found his lips pressed against Kael's own, just as the first firework burst overhead, a brilliant crimson spray of light as he kissed the Saiyan.

"You're an ass" Kael spoke wrapping his arms around Ku's neck he deepened the kiss not even noticing the fireworks his own fireworks had just gone off. He's fallen for this man and he knew it, maybe he was suffering from Florence Nightingale Syndrome but he didn't care.

Ku kept kissing the other, hand moving behind his neck, holding him there as he slowly moved them around until he was looming over him, Kael lying down on the roof as the fireworks display erupted over a head. When he did finally break free of the lip lock his face was flushed.

"Kael...I...I don't exactly know how to ask...but...I think, maybe we could be more?" he asked wanting the younger permission.

Blushing Kael nodded reaching a hand to Ku's kimono slowly untying it and was not Surprise Ku wasn't wearing anything underneath, "me too..." he blushed

Ku smiled, leaning down and capturing Kael's lips with his own again, feeling the other undoing his kimono, his own hands beginning the work untying Kael kimono returning the favor.

"Have anything in mind?" he asked as he felt his shaft stiffening. This felt so different, but at the same time, it thrilled him more than ever, and it wasn't because of the taboo outdoors feeling of it, it was something entirely different.

"This is exciting..." Kael spoke enjoying the other kiss his hands pulling the man kimono apart revealing the muscular chest touching the pecs. He loved touching his muscles

Ku smiled, sighing gently and happily as the other's hands found his chest and began massaging it, warming it with his gentle hands.

"It really is...so...did you um, happen to bring the uh...'protection' you wanted to use last time?" Ku asked.

"...shit I didn't expect to...do this tonight...but it okay..." he spoke whispering in his ear, "I don't mind raw...just for tonight."

Ku looked down at the other, then smiled, "...okay then, get naked then boy, tonight...I want this to be as natural as it can be." he said as he gathered some spit in his mouth, it'd have to do for now as he disrobed, leaving himself bare to the other, his large, throbbing shaft now on display.

He wanted it untying his own kimono he spread it apart revealing his own hard on blushing and panting their kimonos now blankets.

Reaching down Kael grabbed his partner throbbing cock it was big and hits that nice spot deep in him, it still amazed him Ku was this big.

"You ready boy?" Ku asked as he spat out onto his hand, beginning to slather his shaft with his own drool, using some to lube up the other's hole, slowly working in several fingers.

"Ku...ahhh~" Kael moaned feeling the fingers slowly stretching him as Ku moved down, looming over the other, beginning to trail soft kisses to the other's neck and chest as he slowly fingered the other open.

"Ohhhh~" Kael moaned letting his partner prepare him for what to come arms wrapped around the other neck kissing his neck.

Ku kept at it for a while until he could feel his lover opening to him and was loose enough for him, "alright then...here we go" he said as he took his slicked shaft and led it to the opening of his lover's hole, pressing firmly against it, feeling it press against him. Slowly he felt it stretch; opening wider until with a sudden pop his head entered that tight ring.

"Ngh" Kael panted feeling the head pop into his body.

"Shit boy...this...this heat the best thing I ever experienced" Ku panted as he felt himself enter Kael's body slowly.

"Shit...mmmmmm~" Kael panted legs wrapping around Ku waist arms on his shoulders "you're...so big."

Ku smiled, leaning down, kissing the other deeply, tongue fighting tongue as he began pushing in slowly. "Ohhhhhh fuck boy...I can't get over how amazing you feel, every time, I swear to god you just get fucking tighter!" he growled as he sank inch by inch deeper into his lover then he buried himself balls deep in the other, holding still a moment, letting Kael adjust, his lips finding the other's neck, sucking gently there, leaving his marks and love bites, but enough to express just how amazing he felt.

"Ohhhh...ha...ha...baby... please move..." Kael panted his face flushed red gripping the kimono underneath.

Kukumba nodded, slowly drawing back, dragging his throbbing shaft back to the tip before sinking it back in, arching into it so he could better rub over his lover's magic button, the same one he knew made his squirm in pleasure.

"I want you to feel just as amazing as you make me feel boy...understand?" he spoke as he started up a nice slow, steady pace, wanting Kael to feel every inch as he slid inside him and beg for more.

"Ohhhhh," Kael moaned seeing white with each thrust squeezing around the cock invading his insides, "shit" he panted pulling Ku down to kiss deeper tongue wiggling with the other.

Ku was lost in the other's eyes every time they met, lost in the feeling of him truly taking the other with all he was, and for all he was. Each kiss was a tempest of feelings that he'd been ignoring for far too long. "Kael...fuck...you're...you're so hot," he said as he caressed his cheek, continuing to steadily thrust into the other. "I'm gonna try something, hold tight babe," he said as he placed his hands on the other's waist, slowly getting to his feet, holding Kael tight as he began to thrust directly up and into the other, fucking him, standing, arms and legs wrapped tight around him.

"SHIT! Sooo deep baby!" Kael cried out clinging onto his lover squeezing on the dick penetrating him his dick smearing precum on Ku's abs, "it feels so good! More...don't stop."

Ku leaned in, kissing Alex deeply. "I have no intention of stopping boy, not until...ngh...not until I've given you all I have" he growled as he began to thrust in deeply, steadily but surely building up speed until the loud sound of flesh banging into flesh began competing with the sound of explosions as the fireworks went on as he felt himself leaking heavily into the other, precum lubing him now just as spit had before making a wet squishy noise with each thrust.

"Ah fuck!" Kael cried out clinging onto him "I'm close...I..." he moaned the balls slapping on his ass reaching his ears and feeling precum and Ku's spit leaking out looking into Ku face then noticed something.

Under the lights of the fireworks his lover face in pure ecstasy, the eyes, the eyes staring into his stirred something, though his heart already racing he felt a sensation now in his heart and belly, 'oh shit...I...I think I'm' he thought and he thought was broken.

Ku kept at it, grinding his shaft in and out, running it straight into his lover's prostate, wanting him to burst all over him. "Me to boy...ugh...ha...fuck...fuck!" he cried out as he thrust in hard, deep, lodging himself as far as he could as he began feeling rope after steaming rope of thick cum bursting out of his shaft and into his lover, panting, falling to his knees as he held the other tight, his cum pouring into the other like a river. "Fuck...boy...I..I'm still cumming, …ngh..it won't stop" he moaned out, still thrusting up in sharp spurts, his shaft feeling like it was on fire inside his lover, the throbbing mass seeding him like never before.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kael cried out throwing his head back cumming onto Kukumba chest hitting his cheek feeling the hot cum filling him up leaking down Ku's balls to the ground, trying to catch his breath clinging onto Ku "...shit..."

Ku held on tight, kissing the other, and at his point leaving his mark, finding his lover's shoulder going to bite down but stopped himself and began to suck, just hard enough to bruise and licking it over.

"Fuck boy...I...I..." he panted, clutching the other close, his shaft finally beginning to still, cum dribbling its last into his lover's tight hole, resting his head in the crook of Kael's shoulder.

Before he could finish Kael held a finger to Ku's lips silencing the man then he deeply kissed him pushing him down so Ku was on his back still kissing then sat up flushed red and still hard "shhh...my body burning. I can't stop..."

Ku smiled as he reached down, gently stroking his lover's cock, cum making for wonderful lube, "well boy, I can either get you off this way, or another, but the other would make me have to pull out, and honestly, I'm quiet enjoying how you feel around my cock" he said as he nuzzled his lover gently.

"Mmmmm...were not done" Kael moaned slowly pulling out his lover dick then slamming back down on it making cum squirt out

Moaned out sharply, almost yelping as his lover shoved himself back down on his still hard shaft. "Oh fuck...boy, not so fast, my dick is still so...sensitive" he said as he tried to still the other, as he tried to bend over some, licking the head of his lover's shaft.

"No...we both need to feel good" Kael panted just grinding his hips bending over to kiss his lover again

Ku smiled and nodded, "we're doing this my way, got it?" he asked as he slowly pulled out of his lover, slowly moving them around so that his shaft was level with Kael's mouth, and Kael's cock leveled with his own mouth, "I wanna eat you this time" he added with a long lick up his lover's shaft.

"Still covered in cum Kael gave Ku's head a gentle suck some of the cum in his ass slowly leaking out.

Smirking Ku, slowly licking over his lover's shaft, his fingers finding their way to his hole which was seeping cum slowly, using it to glide his fingers in more easily this time. "your cock tastes amazing, especially with your juices all over it boys," he said slowly moving in to suck on the head, slowly going deeper.

"Moaning on the dick and the fingers in him he tried to take the dick as deep as his mouth would allow.

Moaning out equally as loud as his lover began taking him deeper, plunging down on his lover, taking him to the root as he began gulping around him, deepthroating his lover with joy as he breathed in his deep musky scent from the activities of the day, and those of the night they were having. He then began to very slowly thrust his face on and off his lover's shaft, his fingers curling inside Ku to stimulate him further. Gods he was so lost to the other, and frankly, he didn't want it any other way.

Moans vibration on Ku's dick he grabbed the balls underneath gently fondling them

Was already getting close again, a second burst building rapidly. He was moaning loudly around his lover's shaft as he lapped out under it, bathing his lover's balls with his tongue as he deep throated him.

His hips thrusting on their own he wanted his release thrusting into Ku's mouth bobbing his head faster lapping up the cum

Couldn't hold back, no matter how hard he tried, grunting around his lover's shaft as he began erupting inside his mouth, painting the inside of his mouth and throat white with another intense load of hot seed, thrusting gently into his mouth as rope after rope sought sweet liberation.

Eyes widen he gulped every drop of cum going down his throat cumming down Ku's throat as he slowly pulled off tongue lapping up the tips

Felt the other beginning to throb in his throat, pulling back so he could savor the wonderful taste of his lover's seed, swishing it around his tongue as he sucked the other dry, every last drop but what he was saving going down his greedy gullet. As he finally pulled away, licking his lover clean he pulled him into a deep kiss, swapping cum with him in a dance of tongues and bodies as he pulled the other on top of him, grinding against him, arms mapping everything they could reach.

Pulling Kael close and kissing him deeply, the finale of the fireworks display now in full bloom as the festival finally wrapped up. "these festivals aren't so bad boy" he added as he pulled the other in front of him, letting Kael use him as a backrest.

"That sounds so nice~" Kael spoke pulling his kimono to blanket them, "that was fun."

Later after getting dressed Kael and Ku returned home, in the shower cleaning out the mess Ku had left in his body he was left to his thought.

'I know I'm not suffering from Florence what-her-face disease and since then...he's been on my mind. I thought I knew what...that was but maybe this is the real deal? I think...' he thought brushing a hand through his hair blush on his face, "shit...I'm in love with Kukumba."

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: Following the Trail_**

The next day, Kael sat in front of a computer, staring at articles he collected of alien sightings. Most irrelevant to the alien he was looking for then stopped when he saw one particular post.

"Monster sighting at worlds martial arts tournament?" Kael read seeing images of what appeared to be a giant ape, "bingo" he smirked reading the date, "...wait this was nearly twenty years ago...there another Saiyan?" he spoke printing the document.

Setting the document down Kael went into the shower; standing under the hot water Kael washed his hair then Ku began to flood his thoughts making the Saiyan eyes widen and blush red, quickly grabbing the shower knob and turning it to cold.

"No no no" Kael whispered letting the cold water take care of his little problem.

After his cold shower Kael got dressed peeking into the gym to see Ku already working out, "I'm heading out" Kael spoke heading towards the door grabbing the doorknob he pulled it but a large hand grabbed and closed the door, Kael spinning around to be eye to eye with Ku looking down at him his arm keeping Kael trapped.

"Uh...Ku, I was just going out" Kael spoke trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hn" Ku spoke placing a hand under Kael's chin lifting his head to make him make eye contact.

"D-D-Do I got something on my face?" Kael spoke.

"You're red, you sick boy?" Ku asked.

"I'm fine! I gotta run and pick up some things!" Kael spoke.

"Don't lie to me boy" Ku spoke eye narrowing.

"Fuck off! You don't own me!" Kael growled shoving Ku back then opened the door slamming it behind him.

Outside Kael put on his headband on hands in his pockets going down the street with only his thoughts in his head.

It was around the time of the year where fall was around the horizon, the cold air sending a chill down Kael spine, making him bundles up.

'I can't fall in love, not again...not after last time and why him?! Okay Kael calm down, think about the pros and cons' he thought taking a deep breath 'pro...he a good fuck! Con I'll have to work for a living to pay for us both! Pro...he a Saiyan like me someone I can be open with...and con he might have feelings for this Raditz guy and just using me to release his loads.'

Looking to the park Kael sat down crossing his arms still thinking, 'Pro...I sense he genuinely cares about me a little...con the fucker will probably never say he loves me back.'

Slamming his foot on the ground Kael growled, "UGH! Why did he have to make this so fucking hard!" he yelled before covering his mouth and looked around making sure no one heard that outburst the sighed when he knew he was safe, "damn him."

Sensing he was being watched Kael glanced up to a tree seeing a figure watching, upon closer inspection, Kael thought it was a girl then noticed some male traits.

"Hi," Kael smiled as the figure gasped and duck back behind the tree, "don't be shy," Kael smiled approaching the tree peeking around to gasp to see the figure was gone, "the hell?"

Looking, around Kael saw no sign of where the stranger vanished too, shrugging Kael headed back into the city, and going to the grocery store.

Later Kael pushed two large carts full of foods to the checkout and much to onlookers surprised walked out easily with arms full of foods in brown bags carrying them with ease.

Returning to his home he entered the kitchen setting the bags on the counter then looked up to see Ku looking at him leaning on the counter.

"Yes, Ku?" Kael asked unloading the bags.

"You mad?" Ku asked tail swishing behind him, as Kael sighed.

"No I'm not mad" Kael spoke, "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Ku asked as Kael put away the groceries.

"What will happen when we find your friend?" Kael asked.

"I...I don't know, with our planet gone and free from the Planet Trade I don't know what Raditz and I shall do...I don't even know what he been doing since then" Ku spoke his fist clinching a bit.

"What is it you seek? Is it revenge you want? If that the case I won't help you, I refuse to get involved in murder" Kael spoke.

"That isn't something for you to meddle in boy" Ku spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Like hell it is!" Kael growled slamming his fist on the table, "yes the asshole deserves an ass beating for abandoning you but you know what, what if he did stay? He would have ended up in the same fate as you or worse, I don't condone he abandon you and didn't come back but I don't condone you killing while under my roof!"

"You better stand down boy, I'm the alpha!" Ku growled standing.

"I don't give two shits! This isn't Planet Vegeta! This is Planet Earth! You are a free man! You don't have to kill anymore!" Kael growled as Ku grabbed his neck and slammed him into a wall, "NGH!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your neck" Ku growled eyes narrowed as Kael glared back.

"Because you're not that man anymore" Kael spoke touching Ku's cheek.

"Tsk" Ku grunted releasing Kael then leaving the room as Kael rubs his neck.

"Con; he may end up kill me" Kael spoke, "pro; he isn't in love with Raditz."

Later that night Kael had a dream, it was in his bedroom but in the dream he awoke to find Ku above who then began to passionately kiss the smaller Saiyan then Ku moved to kiss his neck before whispering something in his ear but before words could speak Kael alarm clock went off waking the Saiyan up.

"Damn!" Kael spoke smashing the alarm clock then sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, getting changed Kael left his home taking a jog down the street.

Heading into the park Kael noticed something on the ground and as he approached eyes widen.

Kneeling down his shaky hand picked up a worn out baby toy memories of his mother giving his baby brother this very toy flashing, giving it a shake he heard the rattle then quickly looked around.

'This is impossible, there can be no way that this can be here!' he thought then growled, "I'm losing it!" he thought to pull his arm to throw the rattle then paused relaxing and opening his hand at the rattle, "it impossible."

At home Kael went back to his research, hearing the door open, Kael could feel Ku looking over his shoulder, "Ku."

"What this?" Kukumba asked, looking at the screen.

"Well, some years ago there was an incident at a world Martial Arts tournament, one where a giant ape appeared" Kael spoke.

"Great Ape" Kukumba spoke.

"However the timing dose not matches, so I can conclude there is another Saiyan on Earth" Kael spoke as Ku's eyes widen to a flashback with Raditz.

Sitting on a training field the young Raditz looked over to a young Kukumba, "my brother was born, mom and dad named him Kakarot."

"What his power level?" Kukumba asked.

"Low, he's going to be sent to some backwater planet with the weakest power levels ever to pop up in the galaxy" Raditz spoke.

"Will you go and get him then?" Kukumba asked.

"Maybe, but it will be a long time from now and by then he's going to be an adult" Raditz spoke as the flashback ended.

"Kakarot! Raditz had a brother, he was born with a low power level and was sent to a back water planet before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, that must be why Raditz came here, he's looking for his brother" Kukumba spoke.

"Kakarot huh?" Kael spoke typing that name in the Worlds Martial Art tournament rooster and got zero results, "nothing, he must have changed his name."

"Dammit!" Kukumba growled.

"Hold on" Kael spoke looking through old pictures, "AHAH!" he grinned zooming on a picture of a child with a Saiyan tail.

"That a tail" Kukumba spoke.

"Exactly, and only one race has tails like that" Kael spoke looking into the young fighter, "looks like this kid went under the name of Son Goku."

"What a stupid name" Kukumba spoke.

"Oh hush! It looks like he entered several years in a row...and purposed to another fighter during his last tournament visit!"

"Not bad" Kukumba shrugged.

"Looks like he's married to Chichi, the Ox King daughter that actually will help me narrow the search, if we find this Goku we can find your friend" Kael spoke printing out a picture of Goku as an adult, "hmmm he rather handsome~"

"Watch it boy" Kukumba growled as Kael smirked.

"What? He built like iron, he damn handsome and that hair! My ideal mate material" Kael chuckled.

"Did you forget who you belong to?" Kukumba growled annoyed by Kael words.

"Sorry I don't see a ring on this finger" Kael spoke standing up, "now to find this guy will require some professional help, I'll call Sheila she got connections."

"Whatever boy, just get to making me something to eat" Ku spoke leaving, and once out of the room, Kael looked at the rattle he left on the desk.

"I'll figure out that mystery later" Kael sighed exiting the room.

Meanwhile outside Kael home on the streets below a figure looked up with a smile, "I'm sure of it, I'm almost positive that him, just need to do one final test to determine if he a Saiyan."

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_A.N. LEMON YAOI CHAPTER! DO NOT LIKE JUST DON'T READ IT_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven: Past Demons_**

At home, Kael had returned home take a seat on a barstool at the kitchen counter going through his mail and glancing over at Ku who was sitting on the couch watching him.

"You know you could have watched TV, or trained my gym free to use" Kael spoke tossing junk mail from the stack.

"I finished an hour ago and I broke the remote..." Kukumba spoke holding up the smashed remote.

"Again?! Dammit, I'm ordering a Saiyan proof custom made one" Kael groaned hearing the doorbell ring.

"OHH! Did you order food?" Kukumba asked almost drooling remembering the delicious Chinese's food Kael ordered last time.

"No, I have no idea who that is" Kael spoke getting up an answering the door to see a delivery man "yes?"

"Someone still loves ya! Sign here please" a man said holding out a clipboard.

"Uh okay?" Kael said singing as the man handed Kael a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh wow" Kael smile.

"Have a good day?" the man said leaving.

"Thank you!" Kael waved bringing the flowers in and inhaled the nice scent.

"You ordered dead plants? We can't eat that!" Kukumba spoke.

"They're not for eating! Ku on Earth it sort of a custom to give flowers to loved ones when they are feeling ill, just had a baby, or just to give someone you love something beautiful" Kael spoke with a smile.

"Huh...on Vegeta we presented an eligible female with the gift of a fresh killed. The male with the biggest kill gets the best woman" Kukumba spoke.

"Eh it sort of the same...just less violence, prettier the flower" Kael spoke smelling a rose "the more impressed the receiver is...I wonder who the thoughtful one was?" he spoke pulling out a card slowly his eyes skimming through the message his smile turning into a growl and eyes narrowing.

Kael then dumped the water from the vase into the sink yanking the flowers harshly out then approached the fireplace chucking them in and dumped lighter fluid over them and tossed a match watching the flowers burst into flames.

All while Kael watches the flowers burned Ku watched in confusion as Kael walks over to the trash dumping the vase and card in with a growl.

"Uhhhhh...what the hell was that? Is it a tradition on earth to burn the dead flowers too?" Kukumba asked in confusion.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kael growled with a glare surprising Kukumba.

'What the fuck happened? One minute he happy that he got dead plants the next he pissed off...the hell did that note say?' Kukumba thought his eyes darting to the trash can.

"The hell crawled up your ass boy?" Kukumba asked 'besides my dick last night' he thought but didn't dare say out loud at the moment.

"It nothing! It just a bad taste in my mouth I need to get rid of" Kael spoke closing the blinds then approached and started to undo his pants belt.

"H-Hey! Boy, the hell you think you're doing?" Kukumba asked pushing Kael hands away 'normally Ku didn't mind sex he was thinking about fucking Kael the minute he got home, but right now something was bothering the young Saiyan.

"I said shut the fuck up" Kael growled aggressively pushing Ku down on the couch and Kael straddling his lap reaching for the pants again only for Ku to grab hold of Kael hands and a serious look on the Saiyan face he then pushed Kael off his lap now both standing and kept his grip on the younger hands.

"I noticed something when you read that note and I don't like the response it got" Kukumba spoke as Kael looked down eyes avoiding eye contact.

"Please…Kumba I just wanna forget. Just let me spend the next hour forgetting everything around me" Kael spoke.

"If you want my dick I will only give it to you after you talk to me" Kukumba spoke.

"Fine you asshole, you wanna know who it was from?! Well it from one of my loser ex's but oh not just any of them he was the one who I thought was THE ONE that one person every living being in the universe searches for...the other half of you who makes you happy, those butterflies in your stomach" Kael spoke pacing while Ku kept a serious face listening "I the stupid naïve alien thought he loved me and I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING I COULD! My body...my heart...and then THAT FUCKER cheats! Ohhh he thought he was clever too! He didn't think I wouldn't smell that slut scent masked under that cheap ass cologne of his! Then oh ho he lies to my face! I WANTED to believe he couldn't betray me like that or could hurt me in a way but..." Kael spoke shaking bottom lip and fighting back tears "I would have forgiven him if he just promised not to do it again FUCK I WAS SO STUPID! Maybe I've been on Earth too long...I adopted the stupid logic that maybe somewhere out there in the universe was the other half of me...that person who never hurt me like that...who would always be loyal to me and make me feel loved every day and not just in bed. Ugh, fuck it!" Kael spoke whipping his eyes.

Silent the whole time Ku stood up went over the trash and picked up the note Kael tossed on the back was a return address Kael quickly memorized then opened it to read the message.

"Babe, Please forgive me. I was stupid, selfish, a real jackass, please baby take me back! I miss you! I still love you! ~ Love Pookey Bear

'Pooket Bear?! Oh, barf! Kael should be happy he out of a relationship with someone named Pookey Bear!' Kukumba thought with disgust but glancing at Kael something click, this man hurt Kael in a way physical pain couldn't compare to. He knew physical pain his scars was proof but Kael...the scar was deep. Kael wasted his love on someone who didn't even deserve it and never got the healing he needed.

Clearing his throat Kukumba spoke "you have to get over the things of your past," he said tossing the note back in the trash "you shouldn't waste your tears on some weakling who parents hated him enough to name him 'Pookey Bear' blah!"

"That wasn't his actual name dumbass" Kael chuckled weakly "it the pet name he gave himself for me."

"Pet name? Like how you call me Ku instead Kukumba?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess it is kind of the same, Chet never got that" Kael sighed.

"So then stop being a little bitch and clean your tears" Ku spoke rubbing Kael shoulders "...also…could you prepare some food for me? I'AM STARVING!"

Without warning, Kael punched Kukumba hard in the shoulder "CAN'T YOU BE SENSITIVE TO OTHERS FEELING FOR ONCE YOU DICK?!" Kael growled.

That punch had actuary hurt a little but Ku wasn't gonna admit it so he playfully spoke "Ouuuch! I'm serious boy! I can't-do what you do with the food! Don't taste the same when I do it! Please?" he spoke kissing Kael behind the neck he knew how to butter Kael up.

"Ugh! Fine!" Kael growled going into the kitchen "I'm making Mexican Food tonight and if you don't like it YOU CAN EAT SHIT!" Kael yelled going into his walk-in fridge.

"I'll love anything you make! I'll be in my room~" Kukumba spoke slowly backing down the hallway.

"Yeah yeah...don't hold your breath that I'll tell ya it ready" Kael spoke starting to pulling out food.

Going into his room Ku smile turned to a serious predator face he was ready to hunt, closing the door behind him Ku opened up a window flew out and down to the city below.

It took a while asking random people for directions but one Policeman was able to help Kukumba locate Chet home.

The Ex had been staying in the penthouse at a lavish hotel, looking up at the building Ku flew up past windows and outside the penthouse balcony.

Peeking through the window Ku saw the infamous Chet a blonde muscular man clearly had some work done nowhere near his and Kael body build and Ku was convinced them blue eyes were contacts and with Chet was another man both were making out and getting frisky on the couch in a brief second Ku saw it was Kael in the position of the mystery date and something went off breaking the balcony door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chet yelled from the loud shatter "HOW THE HELL YOU GET UP HERE?!" Chet yelled and in a brief second Ku punched the man hard in the gut enough to knock him out cold and sent him crashing to the floor.

The mystery date screamed and bolted out of the room the minute Ku sent a glare then picking up Chet and throwing him over his shoulder and flew back home.

Meanwhile at home Kael was nearly done the counter covered in a huge amount of food to feed two Saiyan and wiping sweat from his forehead he heard Ku bedroom door open then close but didn't look up.

Kael was still a little pissed at Kukumba, then Ku entered the kitchen coming right behind Kael giving one of his ass cheeks a playful squeeze then Kael turned his head when he felt Ku chin and saw Ku just staring just waiting.

Kael knew what he wanted and let out a sigh, he couldn't stay mad at the Saiyan for too long he was still getting used to earth life so Kael had to overlook some of his flaws. So turning his head Kael gave Ku a kiss, just a quick peek.

"Mmmmmmm it smells so good!" Kukumba smiled almost drooling at the new style of food before him "let's eat!"

"Take a seat" Kael chuckled as Ku took a spot and Kael went over and turned off the stove and took his spot both having a nice dinner all the while they ate.

Ku eating like a wild Saiyan and Kael a slightly mannered wild Saiyan Kael was in deep thought watching Ku eat.

'Dammit Ku, every night feels like this. Almost like were a couple but...I can never tell what going on in your head. The things you say makes me think you care but sometimes I just don't know. I wish I could figure out what you're thinking' Kael thought as he ate.

Later after all the dishes had been put away this time Ku helping which made Kael a little suspicious that he was trying to butter Kael up for sex.

There was no use denying it. The sex was amazing, Kael loved it and never felt so great in bed but it also made Kael long for more now, now that he came to the realization. Though he didn't plan to tell the Saiyan what he wanted Kael was satisfied with the arrangement they had.

Entering his room Kael stepped in turning on the light and was about to pull off his shirt when he saw his Ex knocked out cold and only in his boxers laying on his bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kael yelled.

"Uh...fuck" Chet groaned waking up a little bit.

"KUKUMBA! GET YOUR FINE ASS IN HERE NOW!" Kael yelled furious at what he was seeing.

Entering the room Kukumba approached moving closer to Kael as Chet's eyes widen.

"YOU'RE THAT MONSTER FREAK!" Chet yelled.

"And hello to you too, nice to meet you Chet" Kukumba smirked.

"Ku! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kael yelled beating a fist on Ku's chest "why the fuck did you bring him here?!"

Kukumba then moved in, dangerously close to Kael personal space and Kael didn't like that look Ku had in his eyes.

"I brought dear old Chet here because I wanted to introduce myself" Ku smirked a hand sneaking behind Kael when he was distracted and grabbed that firm ass making Kael blush red that Ku would do that in front of his EX but didn't have time to process words when Ku pulled him into a deep heated kiss.

Both hands pushing against Ku's chest Kael tried to break away but damn when Ku kissed him that tongue sneaking its way into his mouth, his alpha tastes the scent he gives off it always makes Kael mind cloudy.

Sitting on the bed in utter shock and disbelief that Kael was being kissed right in front of him by another man, Chet spoke "What the fuck is this Kael?! Are you fucking around with this monster?!" he spoke standing up.

Still kissing Kael waiting for him to submit and when he felt Kael stop trying to push away and give in released Kael with a satisfied gasp of air tongues both out a string a saliva connecting their tongues.

Licking his lips Ku looked in Chet direction and spoke, "my name is Kukumba you sad excuse of an insect and this fucker right here" Ku smirked grabbing Kael ass cheeks through his pants and pushed the smaller Saiyan closer into his chest wanting Kael to drown in his scent "is and always will be MINE!"

Looking up at Ku with a blush on his face stood there in disbelief and shock he never expected Ku would do something like this for him in his own Saiyan way he was helping Kael get Chet out of his life and heart for good.

"Kael honey? Come on we go back, don't let our fire burn out" Chet spoke seeing Kael wasn't even listening just staring up at Ku the look in Kael eyes he'd never had seen.

"Your done insect" Ku smirked tail wrapping around Kael waist.

"I don't need this shit" Chet spoke as he tried to walk past the couple and out the door but was stopped when Ku grabbed his shoulder then the hand began to squeeze making Chet wince in pain as Ku sent a glare at the human.

"I haven't finished with you insect" Ku spoke grabbing Chet by the neck and throwing him to the ground with a thud "I wanna get some things clear here."

"Ku stopped!" Kael spoke almost scared at how dangerous Ku was being the look in his eyes, he wanted to kill.

Looking at Kael Ku saw the fear in his eyes then bent down kissing Kael neck.

"A-ah" Kael moaned as he felt Ku hot breath on his ear whispering.

"Calm down and relax" Ku spoke then suddenly spat in his hand while using his other to undo Kael pants button loosening the pants then snuck the wet hand behind Kael and the went fingers brushed against Kael asshole.

"H-hah!" Kael moaned feeling the fingers moisten the entrance then one tries to get in teasing and playing with the tight hole "s-stop!"

Ku didn't he kept playing with that tight hole one fingering getting in but in this position could reach Kael prostate but slowly toyed and stretched the hole working in a second finger.

"A-Ah! Ku!" Kael moaned hiding his face in Ku's chest this was too much, sex in public and almost getting caught was thrilling but having an Ex in the room watching, it was too much Kael didn't want Chet to see his face.

"Nngh~" Kael moaned his pants slowly slipping down and stopping at his knees exposing his crotch to Chet who laid on the ground and with wide eyes say the bulge in Kael underwear and the wet precum slowly soaking them.

Chet was turned on, this scene before him was so hot. Like a live porno before his eyes, Kukumba noticed the look in Chet's eyes and growled dominantly "if you touch him" he growled firing a weak ki blast right into Chest torso not enough to kill but to burn the skin "you are a dead insect!"

"Fuck!" Chet groaned, the realization of the situation hit, "this man was dangerous but not just any dangerous lethal! He wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"I want you to see for one last time what you lost" Ku smirked still finger fucking Kael.

"A-ah hah~" Kael moaned, and he hated to admit it but Ku had managed to turn him on, he was uncomfortable as hell with Chet in the room but the overall pleasure was just too good.

"K-Ku...H-haaaaah~!...please stop!" Kael moaned as Ku pull him by the hair pulling his face from his chest. Kael was not gonna hide his face from him, Ku saw that erotic face covering Kael face, the blush the eyes those moans he wanted to see it all and deeply kissed Kael again.

Then between kisses Ku spoke "you are mine Kael! This insect will learn that today!" he spoke tongue wrestling and tasting Kael mouth his fingers stop playing with Kael hole he was prepared enough and pull down Kael underwear dropping them to the floor, once Kael dick was freed it bounced some precum spilled out landing on Chet's cheek.

This was too much Chet was so turned on an erection in his boxers he wanted relief so he began to reach for his crotch in which Ku immediately fired two ki blasts into Chet shoulders more powerful than the one that hit his chest and the burns worse.

"GAH MOTHERFUCKER!" Chet cried out.

"If you touch yourself I will rip your fucking head off and eat it! Do you hear me scum?!" Ku growled.

Pulling down his own pants Ku set free his own hard erection turning Kael around and smearing his dick between Kael ass cheeks smearing precum and his hand's cresses Kael perfect body first touching the pecks and giving the nipples gentle pinches.

"A-ah fuck~" Kael moaned feeling Ku kissing his neck feeling that large cock thrusting between his cheeks wanting to dive into his body.

"I SAID STOP!" Kael yelled erotic face but tears in his eyes in which Ku stopped and released Kael.

'Shit went too far' Ku thought before looking down at Chet pulling him up with a growl, "now you know scum, this boy is out of your sight now! He out of your reach! We are Saiyans and you are just a selfish insect who never deserved his affections or hear! If I see you again after today" he spoke his tail wrapping around Chet's neck choking him "I will fucking destroy you."

Chet then passed out and Ku dropping him on the floor then looked over to see Kael sitting on the bed with knees to his chest, glaring and a very noticeable erection.

'Ah fuck' Ku thought knowing he screwed up "I suppose that wasn't the earth way of handling that situation?"

"Just once" Kael whispered but audible to Ku "just fucking once! I want to feel loved. Not used like a tool, or as an example, or just for my body..." Kael sniffed "is that really too much to ask for?"

Without warning, Ku reached and pulling him into a hug Kael embracing the strong arms, "don't feel bad boy I just...I wanted...I will kill ANYONE who steps in my way to reach you" Kukumba spoke.

'Ku...' Kael thought looking down at his ex 'all he wanted to do was to help. In his own stupid Saiyan way...'

Pushing Ku off Kael stepped off the bed lumping Chet onto a chair and used ki restraints to keep his arms pinned to the armrests to keep him from touching what he shouldn't.

Pulling off his own shirt and now fully naked before Kukumba Kael approached the sadness in his eyes gone took a seat in Kukumba lap looking down at the still large and hard erection of the Saiyan and began to rub their erections together.

"Now this time" Kael whispered between his moans touching his forehead to Ku's "please let me forget, make me always remember I'm yours."

"Ngh" Ku grunted from the frictions of their rubbing members his hands coming around both grabbing Kael ass cheeks spreading them moving his hips in time with Kael thrusts then deeply kissed Kael their tongues moving in an erotic dance.

Kael wrapped his legs around Ku waist and arms around his neck he loved the taste of this man his scent drove him crazy, then he heard Chet groan, looking over his shoulder and with Ku kissing and attacking his neck he saw his ex-trying to get free.

"I hope you're watching closely because I don't remember you ever turning me on like this" Kael moaned pulling off Ku shirt, the only piece of fabric hiding the man perfect chest.

Now fully naked the wild nature took over and Ku grabbed Kael and flipped him around bending him over on his hands and knees then stood behind Kael on his knees bending over and grabbing Kael hair his dick rubbing against Kael ass and kissing Kael neck.

"Ohhhhhh Ku~" Kael moaned seeing Chet erection.

"Ahhhh~" Kukumba moaned sitting up releasing Kael hair and grabbing that beautiful ass rubbing his dick between the ass "now I am going in~"

Panting with a smile Kael spoke, "this selfish bastard wouldn't blow me and he couldn't last two rounds before complaining like a bitch he too tired."

Ku is breathing hard he is ready to fuck and scoffs "what do you expect! Look at that sad small dick he has!" Ku smirked seeing Kael bending over his face in the sheets and his ass up in the air and peeked over to him.

"Put it in me...put your big one in me~" Kael panted.

"He could never do this to you!" Ku smirked pushing the head of his cock against Kael hole then in one thrust buried himself deep into Kael tight heat "Ngggggh!" he moaned from the heat and panted as he began to thrust in and out hard into Kael body reaching the right spot that sent pleasure through his partner making him moan those erotic moans "he could never fuck you as deep as I could~!"

"A-Ah~ Ooooh fuck~" Kael moaned looking up from the sheets to see Chet whimpering then Kael thrust backward in time with Ku trusts wanting Kukumba as deep as possible.

"Ohhhhhh fuuuuuck boy~ eat that dick!" Ku moaned with each thrust "milk this Saiyan cock with your perfect ass~" he smirked giving the ass a playful spank hearing Ku moan louder.

"Ku~" Kael moaned pushing up against Kael making him fall backward on his back then spinning around from revere cowboy to cowboy position Kael fully seated himself down onto Ku cock fully taking the entire length into his body.

"Oooooooh god~" Kael moaned looking down with an erotic smirk and licked his lip "I love positions when I can see the pleasure I give my partner~ Mmmmmmmm~ Ahh~" Kael moaned ridding on Ku cock his hands supporting his weight on Ku's chest.

"Ohhhhh fuck boy~ ride this cock ride my cock b-...Kael..." Ku moaned placing his hands on Kale's waist pushing him down harder and deeper onto his dick.

"Ahhhhhhhh yes~" Kael moaned ridding the dick faster, leaking pre on Ku abs with each thrust moving his hands up giving Ku nipples some attention with a little twist all while riding hard and moaning loudly for Chet to hear.

"Ohhhh fuck...mmmm…this is too much~!" Ku moaned feeling a burn in his loins of an impending climax.

Leaning forward and stealing a kiss their tongues tasting the other Kael panted "you wanna cum in me don't you?" Kael moaned in time with Ku heavy breathing and pumping in Kael moving his hips stronger deeper into his partner lifting Kael off the bed with each thrust up and his hands around Kael waist nails digging into his skin.

Chet who was trying so hard to get free and to relieve his desire watched unable to do anything watching the two lovers moaning, in time with the creak of the bed and slap of the skin.

"Uggggggh fuck! My dick going to explode!" Ku moaned thrusting faster on the verge of cumming.

"I can feel you-aaaaaahhhh- g-getting bigger in...ohhhhh fuck-i-in me! It feels soooooo fucking good Ku! Cum...haaah...cum in me! Fill me with your seed Ku~!" Kael moaned.

"Kaaa...Ka-Ka-KAEL!" Ku moaned his climax hitting.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" the two lovers cried out in bliss, Ku cumming into Kael his dick pulsing with each spurt with Kael ass around his dick then right before Chet eyes he saw cum slowly start to leak out from around Ku dick down his shaft, past his balls then slowly start to make a little puddle on the sheets. Kael own climax, not a big shooting from his dick no touch required and landing on Ku's chest and some on his face.

"Mmmmm" Kael moaned bending over to kiss Ku and while in their heated make out bending over made more cum leak out around Ku dick making the puddle grow and fill Kael stomach.

'He fucking came so much! It still coming!' Chet thought, he couldn't figure out how anyone could cum so much in one fuck but Ku was not done his dick still convulsing, small thrusts still pumping more into his lover then it settles down as the two lovers shared a kiss.

Still both hard their dicks haven't gone down Kael sits up again and slowly starts to ride on Ku dick again.

"Mmmmm~ Ohhhhh Ku~" Kael moaned with each thrust he feels Ku dick pushing more cum out and onto the puddle.

"W-what what are you doing?" Ku panted looking up at his erotic partner.

"Haah~ I'm still hard...and you're still hard...ooooooh~ we're not done fucking~" Kael smirked licking the cum Ku had passed onto his face when they kissed.

"Aggggggh~" Ku moaned reaching up and grabbing at Ku's chest.

With a gasp and a moan, Kael placed his hands over his partner large hands and road on the dick Ku twitching in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh~" Kael moaned feeling more cum leaking out and Ku grunting and screaming out in pleasure his breathing so loud.

"Oooooh fuck~ here we go again~" he moaned.

"Ku~" Kael moaned standing up off of Ku dick Ku whimpering from the loss of contact looking up to see Kael laying on his back at the foot of the bed between Ku legs both hands reach down and pull apart an ass cheek exposing that asshole Ku had penetrated earlier and cum leaking out, "fuck me Ku~ Fuck me please~"

Bolting right up and taking one of the legs and throwing it over his shoulder Ku thrust his dick back into that still tight hole in soo deep he struck the prostate.

"Ahhhhh~" Kael cried out as Ku began to thrust back into that hole.

"Ngh! Fuck~" Ku groaned thrusting faster and harder, creaking the bed the slapping of skin Kku moved the leg down to his waist both legs wrapping around his waist pulling his dick in deeper and Kael wrapping his arms around his neck fucking in missionary.

"H-aaaaaah~ Ahhhh! Ku~" Kael moaned between kissing and Ku fucking his hole.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" Ku yelled out a new orgasm hitting and him cumming refilling Kael hole with his seed, more leaking out and in a brief moment of his orgasm, his hair starts to glow gold, eyes flash blue just for a brief moment before collapsing on Kael who cums on his chest again.

"Mmmmm" Kael moaned kissing Ku feeling the dick soften around his hole but he knew Ku could do more than this, his stamina from other nights proved it. He wanted one more round and he was gonna have it.

"More~" Kael moaned between kisses while Ku kissing back is recovering from his brief transformation and pulls out his softening dick unplugging the hole and a cum fountain spurting out a bit.

"Ahh~!" Kael moaned when Ku pulled out and panting "...wow..."

Brushing his finger across Kael hole and collecting a small drop of his own cum Kukumba tasted his own cum the drop still on his tongue and kissed his partner both sharing the taste of the thick white fluid still leaking out of Kael.

"Mmmmm is stronger...thicker...tastier~" Kael moaned between kissing.

"This is what happens when you milk me, boy,~" Ku moaned with a cocky smirk.

Kael dick then gets hard again from that tasting of cum and as they kiss he rubs that harden member against Ku's stomach.

"You did this to me~" Kael moaned.

Looking down Ku grab hold of Kael dick stroking it a bit with his own cum.

"Ahhhhh fuck~" Kael moaned as Chet was panting on the verge of losing it as Kukumba looks up at him and smiles and holds up the sticky white mess on his hand to show it to Chet.

"How the sight from there?" Ku smirked.

Reaching up Kael wrapped his arms around Ku's neck pulling his head back down and back into another kiss, Kael didn't want Ku sharing his attention.

"Mine~!" Kael growled.

"Please let me, free guys! This is driving me crazy!" Chet yelled as he felt the ki restraint get tighter and Kael looked up.

"This was just round two..." Kael spoke kissing Ku neck.

"Oooooh fuck!" Chet yelled struggling to get free.

"Ku!" Kael moaned as Ku pulled them up and he went back to his place on his back and Kael sitting on his ribs, he then continues to stroke Kael cock while Kael thrust his body against Ku smearing the cum leaking from the hole across his abs.

With each thrust and moan the cum began to move down Ku abs down his side and make a new puddle from how much was leaking.

The strong smell of Saiyan phenomes was starting to get to Chet too Kael was so out of he began to finger fuck his own hole to fill the emptiness Ku left.

"Ah~ Hah~" Kael moaned from Ku jerking him off and fingering himself.

"Uggggh yea oh you are so fucking perfect...so hot~" Ku moaned at the erotic sight, "no human will ever experience the pleaser you could give ever again~"

"I want more...I want you back in me~" Kael moaned.

"Haha of course boy~" Ku smirked taking Kael hand and pulling it away from his ass and replaced his own fingers with three fingers at once.

"Ahhhh!" Kael moaned, "Ku~ you always get me so fucking horny~"

Ku plays with the hole in and out his fingers feeling the sticky mess he left inside bending his fingers to poke the prostate and with each thrust of his fingers pushes out more of his thick cum.

Moaning Kael reached down to his own cum he had left on Ku's chest and began to run it like a lotion smearing it on Ku nipples using the sticky mess to play with them.

"Ahhhh you naughty kid~" Ku moaned.

"Mmmm~ Only for you~" Kael moaned "ask him. We never got this kinky all he ever wanted to do was fucking doggy style."

"Hey, insect! Did you ever have sex like this?" Ku smirked sitting up with Kael and licking the cum off Kael face.

"Not with me he didn't~" Kael moaned reaching down backward and grab Ku still soften cock.

"What a shame there no one like you in the universe my boy~" Ku moaned from Kael trying to get him hard again.

Changing positions Ku laid down on the bed looking up then spoke: "show me that beautiful hole of yours boy!" Ku smirked.

Kael then moved into a 69 position then began sucking on Ku cock licking up the cum what was on it savoring the taste.

"Oooooh fuck~" Ku moaned.

"Mmmmm I love your big dick, I love your scent, your body, your muscles, your scars~" Kael moaned sucking more he wants it hard and he was determined now more than ever to bring life back into that dick.

"Oooooh you little fucker!" Ku groaned from the pleasure "your body drives me so crazy too! Just to perfect your turn me on so easily, your body was made for mine~" Ku moaned.

Kael then continued to lick and suck on the cock but what he just said he remember saying that to Ku before. How he was searching for that one person who completed him. 'moron' Kael thought with a blush "Look what you did to me," he spoke his hole quivering and leaking the cum coming down his crotch and a drop landing on Ku's chin, "my ass wants you and only you in it~"

"Ohhhhh what a sight boy~" Ku moaned arching his head licking his way up Kael dick, cleaning up the cum mess and his tongue found its way to his hole diving in tasting Kael creampie filled hole.

"Oooooooh~" Kael moaned feeling that familiar tongue in him but kept sucking on Ku dick feeling it get nice and hard again in his mouth then smirks when the top leaks more pre "pick me up...fuck m on that wall next to him...I want him to see what he lost up close~" Kael moaned.

Ku stopped immediately eating Kael ass standing up and picking Kael up easily in his arms who wraps his legs around Ku's waist and both approached Chet.

"My Kumba~" Kael moaned kissing Ku neck and with both hands supporting Ku weight by his ass brought Chet the most close-up view he ever going to get and pushed Chet chair backward so it tilted and leaned on the wall, one struggle and he would fall over.

He looked like a dog begging and his mind dizzy from the pheromones the two Saiyans gave off and watched closely as Kael harden cock head drew hear the hole that dripped cum onto it lubing it up again but did not penetrate.

With one hand supporting Kael weight Ku slapped Chet on the face "hey shit head you look anxious."

Kael who whimpered clinging onto his lover wanting attention got it again when Ku kissed him than supported Kael back on the wall really close to Chet.

"Ku~" Kael moaned reaching down and grabbing his other cheek Ku didn't hold and spread them apart making more cum drip out.

Ku dick is throbbing and pointing up it wants back in the with the tip of his cock touching the asshole again and both Ku hands-on Kael ass he began to tease slightly pushing in.

"Ahhhh~" Kael groaned arms wrapping around Ku and panting his mind cloudy and almost at the point he couldn't think straight, "I...love you" he panted in a silent whisper only Ku could hear Kael face erotic and full of hungry desire.

Ku then stops his teasing, 'did he just...' Ku thought in disbelief and what he heard he knew from Kael thrust of his hips trying to get that dick back in, he knew Kael wanted to be filled with his huge cock again but those words. Those sacred universal words...

"Fuck me...please..." Kael panted, as Ku tail reach up and grip around Kael cock, "AHHHH~" moaned loudly not expecting the tail fur to feel good brushing against his dick then Ku let Kael own weight drop down and penetrate himself on his cock again filling him once again.

"OOOOOOOOOH~" Kael moaned that drop sent some cum squirting out and onto Chet's leg and with the tail stroking Kael cock his ass tightened around Ku dick ready to squeeze more of that seed out of the Saiyan.

"Ngh~" Kael moaned leaning forwards his head unable to reach Ku lips wanting to taste the Saiyans lips again.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck yeah~" Kukumba moaned thrusting into Kael body each thrust milking out more of the cum and onto Chet, "this feels so amazing~ Come here, baby! Give me that kiss~" he moaned leaning forward and capturing Kael eager lips moaning into each other's mouths and with each slap of the skin from the powerful thrust more cum leaks out onto Chet making room for the final climax.

"Ku~" Kael moaned French kissing his partner tasting his mouth and all the taste they had both shared in the last hour.

"Fuck yes~" Kukumba moaned breaking for air and kissing again he could not get enough from this intoxicating kiss

Kael wanted to make it hotter to make the climax one to remember so reaching down he began stroking where Ku tail came out of his back.

"NGGGGH!" Ku growled losing controlling thrusting harder and faster, the end was near.

"AHHHHHH FUCK~" Kael cried out the tail stroking his dick, the ass pounding into him with no mercy and his mouth being devoured by a hungry alpha and him willing to submit was triggering his end, the cum leaking out with each thrust down his lover's balls and onto his ex.

"...Boy" Ku moaned warning for the end.

"Ahhhhhh~" Kael moaned in response "I'm cumming! Oh, baby please let me cum~"

"Ooooh, I'm cumming to baby~" Ku moaned into Kael mouth.

"Gimme your seed...ohhhhh…make me pregnant with your seed…" Kael moaned.

That word. Pregnant triggered Ku body it was ready to reproduce and create an heir his body had reached the climax.

"AAAAAAAAH FUCK!" Ku yelled thrusting one last time shooting more cum deep into Kael body like a tap more spurting out from the side from the force of it.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Kael cried out his own climax triggered and his own cum squirting out and hitting Ku on the cheek.

When it was over both stood still, panting and growling. Both trying to catch their breaths the cum leaking out onto a puddle on the floor. This was it for Kael he was done laying limp on Ku, if he was set down he was not gonna be able to stand yet feeling the cum leaking his body then pour out when Ku limp dick slips out.

The ki restraints also gave out and the minute Chet was free he bolted out of the room and never to be seen again.

"Sorry Ku..." Kael panted cleaning off the cum on Ku cheek "I couldn't help it…"

"Don't worry about it..." Kukumba panted.

"and...thank you...thank you for helping me move on..."

"No problem boy..." Ku spoke holding onto Kael not going to let him fall to the ground, "I told you, you're mine now, I will protect you...what an alpha does."

Blushing Kael kissed Ku neck and whispered "I wanna...I wanna share a bed with you...please...not this one...we made a mess…" Kael panted referring to the cum puddles on his bed, if he remembered tomorrow he was gonna have to buy new sheets.

"Ughhhh" Ku grunted looking at the mess they made "of course..." Kukumba spoke.

"Thank you..." Kale panted falling asleep on Ku who then when we recovered carried Kael to his room laying him in bed and pulling the smaller Saiyan close to him Kael head resting on his head and his arms wrapped protectively around him.

'He said he loved me...shit' Ku thought before smiling at the sight of the sleeping Saiyan and feel asleep too both smiling in each other warm brace.

The following morning Kael wore up to see he wasn't in his room and snoring loudly was Ku who chest he was sleeping on, "good morning~" Kael spoke kissing the chest not just for an amazing night but for helping him overcome a demon.

Tracing a lazy finger on one of Ku's scars Kael could see Ku stir and slowly awake.

He has been meaning to ask how he got each one. The one on the eye he knew but the others were a mystery. So as Kael traced with his fingers the chest a little crusty form last night. They should have bathed before bed but Kael didn't care he enjoyed sleeping on someone chest again.

"We...went a little overboard" he spoke tracing the chest scar.

"Well having your exboyfriend watching and suffering was a bit perverse that helped a bit..." Kukumba chuckled.

"but as much as I hate to admit it. It was hot," he spoke kissing Ku neck " we are NEVER doing it again with someone watching got it?!"

"For sure boy" Kukumba chuckled.

"Ku?" Kael spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" he grunted in response.

"Did Zarbon do this? These six scars?" Kael asked touching the chest scar.

"Hmm... yeah... he was the only one I interact with when I became a slave...sometimes he just got so angry because Frieza put him in his place and he took it out on me...he was so much strong than I am" Kukuma spoke.

"I see...I hope that fucker burning in hell," Kael spoke kissing the chest scar "well," he smiled laying on Ku's belly faces close to each other "you're so much stronger now. Last night you...almost changed."

"I couldn't explain what was that bit I feel so relieved" Kukumba spoke, "it felt like I was going to became Great Ape and that scared me...because you would have gotten hurt."

"It okay to be scared" Kael spoke touching the scar on Ku cheek "I'm scared too sometimes but...that went away when you crashed into my life."

Creasing his cheek and with a smile Ku kissed Kael no tongue or a quick peck but a new kiss as they broke apart and foreheads pressed to one another "because I'll know now you'll protect me and I'll protect you...like I will when that loser ex tires to conceived the police you shot fore from your hands at him he chuckled, "I hope the paparazzi saw him running out of here hard on cum covered and scared!"

"Haha, you think that was funny? Hahaha, I do too..." Kukumba smiled he has never been this happy. Never in his life, he never had an intimate moment like this and it felt good.

"Last night..." Kael said with a blush and avoiding eye contact "I said something, didn't I? Listen don't worry about it don't even mention it...right now let's enjoy things, the way they are..us living together, training fucking eating and trying to locate your friend...okay?" Kael asked as Ku felt a great relief at hearing Kael say that.

"Thank you boy...sorry...thank you Kael..." Kukumba smiled as Kael stirred a bit a brushed against something hard, tossing off the sheets Kael saw they both were hard.

"Whoops..." Kael sighed at the sight of their morning wood "Hahaha it like they have a mind of their own!"

"Hahaha" Ku laughed at how true that statement was then Kael smirked seductively sitting up.

"Sooooo what will it be? You fuck me in the shower and then breakfast? Or breakfast then fuck on the counter? Or maybe..." he smirked leaning close to Ku's face "you wanna fuck me here and now, then again in the shower then against after breakfast~"

'GOD DAMMIT! HE'S HOT!' Ku thought his inner mind having a nosebleed "let's do all the above~ Starting now~" Ku growled punching on Kael who laughed then pulled him into a kiss.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve: A New Roommate_

After the previous night things got awkward the days to follow, Kael noticed Ku spending more and more time training and that did give Kael more time to research for the missing Saiyan and Son Goku location but it also left the impression Kukumba was bothered by what Kael said.

However it was not all bad, Kukumba would climb into Kael bed every night since then and stay the whole night even after a good fuck. It felt strange, Kael enjoyed being in Kukumba arms when they went to sleep, but he couldn't help but feel he may be forcing himself to make Kael happy.

Sitting on the computer Kael stretched taking a step back and rubbing his neck, "how the hell did this 'Son Goku' just vanish off the face of the earth?" Kael growled frustrated by another dead end.

Spotting Ku in the kitchen Kael rolled eyes, "we're going out Kukumba" Kael spoke.

"Why?" Kukumba asked taking a sip of a drink he had, and then flinched seeing Kael glare, "Ok okay! Sheesh, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

"Fuck off" Kael growled heading out the door as Ku raised an eyebrow following after, curious to see where he wanted to take him.

"Boy!" Kukumba called running down the stairs after Kael as they left the building and into a crowd of people, "I'm talking to you boy! The hell your issue!?"

"What gonna happen after we find Raditz? What you gonna do Ku?" Kael asked leading him into the park then turned to face the taller man jabbing him in the chest with a finger, "What is your plan?!"

"What I do is none of your damn concern!" Kukumba growled batting the other hands away, "you trying to pick a fight boy? Because I can promise you this! You won't get back up!"

Growling Kael step forward looking the man dead in the eyes, "just fucking try! I'll be the one walking away unharmed!"

Unaware of the Saiyans people were noticing the two growling at each other mistaking the scene for a lovers quarrel.

Peeking out from behind a tree a young figure watch hood covering the head watching the scene curious about what was happening, "don't tempt me Kael!" Kukumba growled clinching a fist as the figure stepped out then launched a ki blast in the two Saiyans direction.

Noticing the blast Kael growled spinning around and launching the ki blast with a swift kick into the sky causing an explosion above, upon seeing the explosion humans around began screaming running for cover thinking it was an attack of some sort while the two Saiyans looked to the figure a few feet away from them.

"You got some balls attack us! The last mistake you'll make" Kukumba growled cracking his knuckles as Kael pushed him back and approached the stranger.

Upon first glance Kael noticed the blue skinny jeans, pink shoes and a black zip-up hoodie, removing the hood the figure revealed to appear to be Saiyan male but also something off, Kael noticed the hair was a little long and had pink barrettes in the hair, gave off the aura of a woman but Kael could see male features.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kael spoke raising his headband as the stranger smiled a tail revealing itself as Ku and Kael eyes widen.

"A Saiyan?! How?!" Kukumba growled as the two flinched seeing the tears quickly forming in the other eyes and falling down the cheeks.

"I knew it! It is you!" the Saiyan spoke running at Kael, Kukumba was prepared for the attack but was taken aback when the other jumped into Kael arms wrapping arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, "my big brother!"

"…huh?" Kukumba spoke in confusion while Kael even more confused arms above his shoulder looking down at the shorter Saiyan whom just called him brother.

Later the two Saiyan sat in Kael home on the couch while across from them the new Saiyan sat in a large chair then smiled, "your home is so lovely big brother!"

"Hold up, who the fuck are you boy?" Kukumba spoke, the other Saiyan seemed to flinch at Kukumba deep voice and hands clenching at the word boy.

"My name is Apicha and I've been looking for my family ever since I could remember" the other spoke

"Like my brother name but...how do I know you are my brother, he was just a baby when he was sent away" Kael spoke studying the Saiyan, the facial feature did seem to match his but he needed to be sure before welcoming this person into his home.

"I was indeed sent to a planet for eradication mission but I didn't do it...I couldn't I didn't wanna fight anyone" Apicha spoke before taking a deep breath, "the scientist who found me, raised me as his own showed me how to build wonderful things, taught me how to create things instead of destroying...but I wanted to find my real family, I heard planet Vegeta destruction so I knew there wasn't a chance...until I found this" Apicha spoke pulling out a picture from a pocket and held it out.

Taking the photo Kael turned it around and eyes widen because before him was a picture of his mother and him as a child no older than five, "this picture...mother and I took it and gave it to father for him to carry with him on his journeys...H-how...HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" he yelled standing up as Apicha flinched again.

"It was in my space pod...the man who found me showed me the pod and I found it...tucked under the seat" Apicha spoke as Kael stood up pacing as Kukumba watched.

"After my brother was born Saiyans took him away for us to never see again. Father must have..." Kael spoke turning to Apicha eyes filled with tears coming down his cheeks, "he gave this to you so you could remember your family..."

"Big brother!" Apicha smiled running over as Kael opened arms hugged his sibling.

"Oh, my stars...look at you!" Kael smiled kissing Apicha head, "you've grown up so much and..." he spoke noticed Apicha attire was a little on the feminine side.

"Oh, Apicha you got those in the wrong clothes section! I'll take you shopping tomorrow! Are you hungry? Sleepy? Oh shit! You need a room...stay here I gotta get a new mattress and bed sheets!" Kael spoke running out the door leaving Apicha and Kukumba alone.

"Now it's my turn boy, why are you here and it is wise not to lie" Kukumba spoke as Apicha turned to wipe a tear out of his eyes.

"I should be asking you that" Apicha glared and hand on hip, "what are your intentions for my brother?"

"That none of your fucking business brat!" Kukumba growled as Apicha tail fur flared.

"Oh yes, it is! I lost my big brother already and not gonna lose him again, I don't know if you are using him for food and sex but if you hurt him I'll kill you!" Apicha glared taking Kukumba by surprise the look in this Saiyan eyes he had the spark of a warrior, this naïve nature he fooled Kael with was a guise for something Kukumba didn't expect, Apicha was dangerous.

"What I do is none of your damn business! I don't know if you are truly are Kael brother or not but hear this! If I find out your lying and if you TOUCH what mine you're the one who'll be dead!" Kukumba growled glaring at the tiny Saiyan as Kael came back in.

"Forgot my damn wallet!" Kael spoke as Apicha spun around with a grin.

"Can I come?" Apicha asked.

"Sure you can! You can pick out your sheets!" Kael smile heading out the door as Apihca smiled but not before shooting a death glare at Kukumba before closing the door.

"That little shit!" Kukumba growled.

Later that night the three sat to dinner and while Apicha told Kael about travel in space Kukmba eyes the Saiyan silently glaring.

"Could you please pass the rice?" Apicha smiled at Kukumba with that fake smile.

"Tch!" Kukumba growled continuing to eat as Kael glared standing up snatching the rice and gave it to Apicha.

"Don't be rude!" Kael growled while muttering 'dick' under his breath.

"It okay! He must be tired" Apicha smiled giving Kukumba a quick smirk as the other Saiyan growled.

"For fucking sake Ku" Kael spoke rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice this room reeks of sex, are you two intimate with one another?" Apicha asked as Ku and Kael had food in their mouths making them both choke and cough at the question.

"NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS!" Kukumba growled as Kael blushed red.

"Apicha!" Kael spoke as Apicha smiled.

"So you two are, so my big brother gay? Does that mean your gonna claim him as your mate Kukumba?" Apicha asked putting the green haired on the spot as now Kael was eyeing the other.

"Tch! Lost my appetite" Kukumba growled slamming his chopsticks on the table and leaving the room and entering Kael room slamming the door.

"Is he shy big brother?" Apicha asked as Kael sighed.

"Shy would make more sense but no that not it" Kael spoke as Apicha raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in love with him big brother?" Apicha asked as Kael went red again.

"WHAT?! N-No! W-Why would you ask that!" Kael spoke as Apicha grinned.

"So you are! Why?" Apicha asked looking in the direction Kukumba went, "he seems so…brutish?"

"That a nice way of saying a raging dick" Kael spoke taking a few bites, "I honestly don't know, I'm still debating if it is love I feel for him or a very strong attraction."

"I see," Apicha spoked eating as Kael gaze became focused on his sibling, during shopping Apicha had picked out bed set and pillows more suitable for women.

He suspected that Apicha may like to dress in women clothing and liked girly things but just from what he had observed he suspected Apicha hiding something.

"Finished? Let take a bath" Kael smiled.

"H-huh?! T-that not really necessary big brother!" Apicha spoke blushing as Kael need to see if his suspicion was correct.

"We're both boys! Besides it not like I'm gonna make a move on you! That be sick" Kael spoke with a wink pushing Apicha towards the bath.

"W-wait! Can't it wait till tomorrow?!" Apicha spoke.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE if you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Apicha**_

Steam filling the bathroom Kael stood naked behind Apicha washing his sibling hair as Apicha sat on the bath stool blushing red legs closed together and holding a towel close to his chest.

"So little brother" Kael spoke feeling Apicha flinch at the word as he drew closer to his conclusion, "when was the last time you had a bath?! Look like you been sleeping in the park!"

"...I kind of was" Apicha spoke as Kael pulled the shower hose to rinse of Apicha head and back then came around and crouched down to look Apicha in the eye.

"Unacceptable, you will stay here as long as you desire, and your gonna need to see a psychologist so they will give the okay before we can start you on hormone therapy" Kael spoke as Apicha eyes widen.

"W-what do you mean?" He spoke nervously as Kael smiled softly touching Apicha cheek.

"I'm not blind Apicha, your choice in clothes, the way you walk, the tone and aura you give off, the way you look upset when someone refers to you as a he, not to mention this entire time you been covering your chest and hiding your genitals. I was a doctor but even I can spot Gender Dysphoria" Kael smiled giving her a towel to cover herself, "Apicha, you're a girl aren't you?"

Eyes watering Apicha looked down shaking, "I-I was afraid you think I was weird...reject me because I saw how much you missed your 'brother' but I came out all wrong! I tried to act like a boy but I can't it feels wrong…I'm sorry" she spoke as Kael lifted her chin and smiled kissing Apicha forehead.

"Why would I reject my baby sister?" Kael smiled as Apicha sobbed and Kael hugged her to his chest in a comforting hug, "it not your fault your body came out wrong on the outside, here on Earth there are ways to fix that! Of course your gonna have to pass a few exams but we can worry about that later."

"You don't mind?" Apicha asked as Kael used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Not at all! Apicha I accept you as you are, but you need to first accept yourself first! If you wanna be a girl then say it loud and proud! Tomorrow we'll find you some cute clothes, I'll ask Sheila to help with making you a citizen here then we'll figure out the plan to getting your outsides fixed" Kael smiled.

"I feel a lot better now" Apicha smiled.

"Oh and you're not allowed to date" Kael growled with a dead serious expression.

"Big brother!" Apicha laughed playfully punching his shoulder as he laughed and messed up her hair.

"Let get dry off!" Kael chuckled.

"Okay" Apicha nodded.

After getting dressed Kael helped Apicha set up her bed for the night with Kael back to the open door where Kukumba appeared watching them putting on sheets on the new bed.

"This room looks like it for a girl" Kukumba spoke.

"It is!" Kael smiled picking up a Barret of the dresser and putting it in Apicha hair to show off more of her face.

"...uh boy, your brat brother a boy" Kukumba spoke confused by what he was seeing.

"Oh yeah, this stuff doesn't usually happen on Vegeta huh? Well Ku, to put it simply there is a disorder of sort where a baby gender was intended to be for example female by during the growing process became male. On Earth you call this Transgender, Apicha transgender and he is not a 'he' he is a she" Kael smiled.

"The fuck you smoking?" Kukumba spoke with a raised brow.

"Apicha a girl! End of discussion and I would APPRECIATE IT! If you addressed her as a 'she' and 'her'," Kael spoke with a growl.

"That fucking stupid" he spoke walking away.

"He's mean" Apicha spoke rolling her eyes.

"He's a Saiyan, something like this happening on Vegeta I see being a real scandal a sign of weakness perhaps, they were narrow-minded like that" Kael sighed finishing up with dressing Apicha bed.

"Where he gonna sleep?" Apicha asked knowing she stole Kukumba original room.

"On the couch, if he keeps that shit up" Kael muttered.

"Oh, so he sleeps with you?" Apicha smirked as Kael blushed.

"Shut up and get in bed!" Kael growled as Apicha laughed climbing into the bed as Kael helped her get comfortable.

"Oh...if it not too much trouble could we stop and pick up some stuff tomorrow?" Apicha asked nervously.

"What you need?" Kael smiled.

"Some scrap metal, computer chips, tools, wires oh! Maybe some goggles!" she spoke as Kael raised an eyebrow, "I-I like to build robotics..."

"Really? You must have an impressive IQ" Kael spoke crossing his arms.

"Well...I would like to create limb replacements that can withstand Saiyan combat and even restore the touch sensation" Apicha spoke as Kael had an impressed look on his face.

"Well I'll be damn, you inherited mom's brain. Okay we'll see what we can pick up, hmmm looks like we're gonna need to put in a workbench for your in here" he spoke looking to a corner of a room.

"You don't have to if it too much of a bother" Apicha spoke.

"Nonsense! If your passion is in robotics and if you wanna help people with something this amazing than I support it!" Kael chuckled heading to the doorway turning off the lights, "night Apicha."

"Night big brother" Apicha smiled getting comfortable as Kael shut the door as he sighed then headed to his bedroom already seeing Kukmba stripping out of his gear.

"I'm warning you, Ku, as of now get used to calling Apicha a she got it?! I don't give two shit how it was done of Vegeta but here on Earth the world is already accepting people like her who are making the transition to their proper genders" Kael growled stripping down.

"Tch" he growled rolling his eyes, "I don't trust the brat."

"What you want a DNA test to prove she my sister?" Kael growled.

"No, you two have similar scents, there no doubt you are related. I don't trust the brat because h...fine SHE is after something" he spoke.

"Family? A warm bed to stay in? Food? Plumbing? Sound an awful lot like YOU" Kael pointed out, "I'm not throwing her out, end of discussion. My house MY RULES."

"Whatever" Kukumba spoke crawling into Kael bed as Kael also got in but turned his back to the Saiyan and Kukumba did the same as Kael switched off the lights.

Sitting in the dark neither said a word as Kukumba let out a sigh, "you asked what I do after I found Raditz... I thought about what that be like to see the man who left me alone to be a slave..."

Rolling over Kael faced Ku who back was still facing him as Kukumba took a deep breath not ready to look Kael in the eye, "the man who I once called my friend abandon me! He turned his back to me! Left me there and didn't come back for me! I want him dead! I want him to suffer like I did!" he growled his ki flaring gold a bit as Kael warm hand touched his back and the large Saiyan seemed to calm down rolling over to face Kael who touched the man scared face.

"If finding Radtiz will bring you closure I will help you find him but...I won't help you commit murder even if that son of a bitch deserves it. If we allow hate and rage control us Ku were no better than the Saiyans before us" Kael spoke scooting closer and Ku wrapped his arms around the smaller man finding comfort in the warmth of the other, "you're better than that...be a better man."

"...I don't know if that possible boy" Ku sighed as Kael kissed Ku chest.

"I think anything possible at this point" Kael purred as Kukumba yawned feeling sleep creeping in.

"By the way, you can forget about sex tomorrow and maybe for a while till I get some soundproof put into the bedrooms" Kael spoke as Ku's eyes widen.

"Goddammit," he growled.

The next morning the three Saiyan ate breakfast as Kael helped Apicha fill out papers Sheila brought over.

"So you're saying this b-" Sheila spoke catching herself and cleared her throat, "this young lady is your biological sibling?"

"Well all the evidence is pretty convincing but a DNA test couldn't hurt if it will settle that Apicha my sister" Kael spoke.

"No need boy the brat your flesh and blood" Kukumba spoke as Sheila went into thought.

"Hmmm, finding a long lost sister who was put up for adoption...YES! This will be great for a story!" Sheila grinned.

"I wasn't given up...more like taken away by force..." Apicha sweatdropped.

"Don't bother Apicha, once my manager gets an idea she gonna roll with it" Kael shrugged.

"I'm gonna make some phone calls! Enjoy this...whatever alien situation this is" she spoke heading out the door.

"I'm gonna get to building!" Apicha grinned rushing to her room to start building a new invention leaving Kael and Kukumba.

Once the bedroom door closed Kukumba and Kael dropped what they were doing going into a heated makeout with Ku clearing the counter and placing Kael onto it and the smaller Saiyan wrapping his legs and arms around the other as the other pinned him down onto the counter his hands going up into Kael shirt touching a nipple as a gasp escaped Kael lips.

The two didn't notice as Apicha walked past making the Saiyan freeze as Apicha opened the fridge pulling out a drink and walked past without a word than before going into her room spoke, "ew," then closed the door.

"Now the mood ruined..." Kael spoke as Ku groaned.

"That little cockblocker did that on purpose!" he growled.

"Look we're just gonna have to find a new way to get it on without disturbing others" Kael sighed.

"Literal blue balls boy!" he hissed gesturing to his hard-on sticking in his pants.

"Go fap in the bathroom or your room for now" Kael sighed heading to the training room.

"I'm gonna kill that little shit!" he growled while Apicha smirked.

 _ **A.N. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Remember if you wanna see some of the hotness these two will get into go check out my NSFW Tumblr! Rojoneo2 remember 18+ only! For warning it's a Yaoi and Straight art blog so if you don't like the yaoi then use the filter to search the Hetero stuff and if your fine with love of any kind then enjoy seeing some of my OC's going at it!**_

 _ **Comment if you want NICE ONE PLEASE if you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions**_

 _ **If you have questions PM me don't fill my reviews with questions.**_

 _ **Also, any homophobic comments or just plain rude ones WILL be deleted and I will report you in, if you don't like Yaoi you don't have to comment you don't like it just keep walking!**_


End file.
